Seductores
by Saiya-Winx
Summary: Konoha esta en paz, pero eso no significa que la pandilla tambien, Tsunade les dara un peculiar mision, convertirse en unos verdaderos seductores, con ayuda de nada mas y nada menos que el Host Club. Podran los shinobis complacer a las Kunoichis?
1. Chapter 1

El chico corria a toda prisa, aquello seguramente era una mision muy importante, clase A o hasta S, y el justo ese dia se habi

Ohayo! Queridos lectores, quienes van a comenzar a leer mis loqueras, jiji, bien, mi nick es Saiya-Winx, pero ustedes me pueden decir Pachi-chan si asi lo prefieren, es mi primer fic de Naruto, asi que ustedes me diran, si lo continuo o tiro la toalla (Inner: que? Tirar la toalla? JAMAS! Shannaro!) jeje Bien espero que ustedes me digan que tal va quedando, alguna critica (Constructiva eh?), comentario, duda, o cualquier cosa será bien recibido aquí! Solo háganmelo saber en un lindo review onegai )

Como ya deben de saber, Naruto no me pertenece, creanme sino mi Sasuke-kun ya hubiese regresado a Konoha, o nunca de hubiese ido ¬¬

Aclaraciones para este fic:

-Sasuke (inner:papito...ummm)jiji volvio a Konoha luego de lograr su famosa venganza.

-Gaara aun no es Kazekage.

-Kiba le da unas pastillitas a Akamaru para que este chiquitito y asi sea mas comodo su traslado.

Cualquier otra cosa me lo dicen y lo aclaro!

Dialogos: -blablabla;

Ahora si disfruten la historia!

**La Llegada****.**

El chico corría a toda prisa, aquello seguramente era una misión muy importante, clase A o hasta S, y el justo ese día se había quedado dormido!; miro el reloj que Iruka le había regalado por su cumpleaños y aumento la velocidad, ni desayunar había podido, solo le dio alcance de ponerse su ropa que por cierto ya estaba un poco sucia, así que se limito a sacudirla y partió. Por fin había llegado aunque seguramente esa mujer le echaría unos buenos gritos por la tardanza, abrió la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y entro jadeante.

-NARUTO!!, grito con furia. –Fui muy clara al exigir que llegaran a tiempo.

-Si vieja Tsunade pero…

-pero NADA! No quiero explicaciones inútiles e incoherentes, y no me llames vieja!

Todos en aquella sala lo miraron de reojo y soltaron un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Bien, los he reunido aquí, porque tengo una importante misión para ustedes.

-¿Y por que tenemos que ser tantos? ¿Acaso con 2 o 3 no basta?; pregunto Sasuke.

-Asi es, tanta gente es problemática; apoyo Shikamaru.

-Eso no importa en este caso!

-Y… Tsunade-sama, una pregunta.

-Habla Lee.

-¿Por que somos solo hombres?

-Es cierto, no hay ninguna chica en esta misión, resalto Kiba.

-Eso es porque esta misión es por y para las chicas, explico la rubia recordando la charla con su alumna y sus amigas.

-¿Cómo?!; exclamaron todos sorprendidos e incrédulos, ¿Qué pretendía decir o hacer la Godaime?

-Así es, la cosa es que todos ustedes tienen… como decirlo… ciertas "cualidades" muy especiales para esta misión

-¿a que te refieres con habilidades especiales vieja Tsunade?

-Veras Naruto, empecemos por ti, se podría decir que tienes una personalidad encantadora y un buen sentido del humor, una linda sonrisa, ojos como el cielo y un cuerpo prometedor.

Todos miraron con recelo al rubio, ¿acaso a las chicas les atraía semejante espécimen?

-Neji, un joven inteligente y centrado, con esa mirada enigmatica y misterioso, un esplendido cuerpo y fuerte carácter.

Este solo emitió un "Hump"

-Ahora yo!, Tsunade-Sama! Yo!; decía Lee.

-Gaara, que te puedo decir, eres todo un ejemplar.

Esta vez las miradas iban al pelirrojo.

-Con esos ojos como mar claro y tranquilo, volverías loca a cualquiera, tu cabello calor fuego, esa personalidad, triste y solitaria que dan ganas de abrazarte, reconfortarte, y luego…

-Tsunade-Sama!; chillo Shizune, su jefa se estaba yendo muy lejos.

El aludido solo abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, por la impresión de que la Hokage hablara así del, del resto ni se inmuto. La rubia se aclaro la garganta y continúo.

-Kiba, el mas perron, tu personalidad divertida y picarona atrae a muchas seguidoras, esos ojos únicos y todo eso sin mencionar tu estatura y tu favorecedor físico!

Akamaru ladro a modo de reclamo.

-Ah! Y tu perrito tan... simpático

-¿y de que nos sirve esto en una misión?; hablo Naruto nuevamente, sin comprender nada.

-A callar que no he terminado!, es de suma importancia lo que les digo, Shikamaru, eres increíblemente inteligente y tu carácter despreocupado y ligero hace que las chicas se interesen en ti, aparte de que a juzgar por tu apariencia pareces mayor y maduro, cosa que es atractiva.

-"no no, estos discursitos no tienen buena pinta"

-Tsunade-Sama! Ahora yo! O no… mejor no! Déjeme de ultimo a mi por favor!

-Bien Lee.

-Genial!, sabia que funcionaria!

-Lee… eh…Lee, con tu espíritu ardiente y perseverante hacen de ti un personaje único e irremplazable, aparte de ganar puntos con tu amabilidad.

-Si! Tsunade-sama!

-Y bueno, Sasuke; hablo mirando al chico;-Será necesario repetirte todo lo que escuchas apenas pones un pie en la calle? Tú no tienes descripción.

En ese momento se escucharon las risas triunfales de Naruto. –"jaja el no tiene descripción porque es patético, en cambio yo soy encantador"; pensó imgianadose a el rodeado de chicas y a Sasuke por fuera como la guayabera.

El Uchiha, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, activo su sharingan y miro a su amigo con rabia.

-Calmate Sasuke, como iba diciendo, sencillamente podemos resumirlo en que por incontables opiniones y votaciones eres "la bomba sexy de Konoha"

A Naruto se le vino todo abajo y al aludido se le hincho el pecho de orgullo, si bien no era un merito de poder, era uno adicional y muy interesante!. Todos los demás le dirigieron su mejor cara de resentimiento y el Uchiha paso de ellos.

-Muy bien, ¿se les ha subido la autoestima no?; hablo la Hokage. –el ego lo tienen en el cielo, ¿no es asi?

Y asi era!, cada uno de ellos lo tenia en el paraíso, aunque no lo admitieran, les habia resaltado sus cualidades y eso les ayudaba en todo.

-Pues, déjenme decirles; esta vez la mujer frunció el ceño. –que todos ustedes son una cuerda de inútiles!!

Sus expresiones cambiaron instantáneamente, primero los halagaba y ahora les decía que eran inútiles?

-Asi es, no sirven para nada, bueno podrán ser unos expertos en la batalla y ni siquiera… pero a la ahora de la verdad son unos completos imbeciles.

- ¿Y la batalla no es la hora de la verdad?; hablaron algunos.

-Cierto, es el momento decisivo!; dijeron otros mas.

-¿Qué son esas gilipolladas? Ustedes no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de cual es el momento decisivo mas importante!

Casi todos los oyentes estaban en blanco, otros se hacían una idea.

-¿No captan aun? Kami-sama ayúdalos! Por el dios del dinero, Que lentitud!

Mas de uno alzo una ceja.

-Para el AMOR son un completo y profundo fracaso!

Esta ves si estaban sorprendidos, si según ellos eran unos seductores profesionales, unos rompecorazones altamente calificados, y es que de cierto modo así era, la cosa estaba en que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de cómo sincerarse ellos mismos.

-Naruto, encantador, pero eres un total desastre, un hiperquinetico.

El rubio quedo pensando en que querría decir la Hokage con esa palabra tan rara y larga.

-Neji, eres tan expresivo como un maní o como Sasuke! Además, la mayoría de las veces pasas a ser mas que aburrido. Hizo una pausa y continúo. –Gaara, lamento decírtelo pero eres demasiado serio, al extremo, sonríe de ves en cuando, Kiba, eres un revoltoso y de paso hueles a perro.

El aludido frunció el ceño y Akamaru ladro muy indignado.

-Shikamaru, a veces da hasta flojera estar contigo, es estresante. Lee, eres tan perseverante…

El cejas encrespadas puso su mejor sonrisa a el le iban a felicitar nuevamente.

-…Que realmente fastidia!; concluyo la rubia.

Tan rápido como vino la sonrisa, se esfumo.

-Y Sasuke, eres un cubo de hielo, eres tan arrogante, eres tan frió y seco, eso frustra!

-Eso no debería de ser de tu incumbencia; hablo el Uchiha cortante.

-Ten mas respeto!; bramo la mujer dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa; -Aun eres un mocoso; le espeto.

Varios, como Naruto y Lee se ocultaron ante tal grito, y los otros quedaron muy quietos, pero el Uchiha seguía impasible, ni se inmuto.

-Por eso…; hablo esta vez con tranquilidad; Me he tomado la libertad de contratarles a unos verdaderos maestros en este arte, la seducción.

-Tsunade-sama, han llegado; anuncio Shizune.

-Hazlos pasar.

Pocos segundos mas tarde antes ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que la bestia verde de Konoha, Maito Gai. Todos quedaron fríos ante aquella aparición, a excepción de Lee, al cual los ojos le brillaban con fervor al ver que su querido sensei era el gran experto.

-¿Cómo están pequeños rayos de juventud?; les saludo poniendo su típica pose de tío "guay"

Los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y cayeron de espaldas (menos Lee)

-Tsunade-sama; hablo el sensei; -La misión ha concluido con éxito.

-Muy bien Gai, puedes irte te haré llamar para tu próxima misión.

-Entendido.

Y dicho esto se fue, los hicos respiraron aliviados, ya se estaban imaginando caminando por ahí con el singular trajecito verde que usaban Lee y su sensei.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez sus expresiones eran mas tranquilas pero igual confusas.

-Llegas tarde!

-Lo siento, lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida y…

-Kakashi-sensei! ¿Usted es…? ; El joven rubio comenzó a hablar pero Tsunade le echo una severa mirada haciéndolo callar.

El peliplateado le entrego unos papeles a la Hokage, mientras que la mujer le mostraba otros más, y Shizune observaba atentamente.

Seria esos los papeles relacionados con la "misión" –"seguramente Kakashi-sensei nos dará uno de esos libritos a cada uno y pedirá que lo aprendamos de memoria" pensaron mas de uno. ¿Seria capaz Kakashi de enseñarles a ellos el arte de la seducción? Aunque viéndolo bien tenia sentido, ese hombre era muy popular entre las mujeres, hasta con esa mascara tenia a varias a sus pies y las afortunadas que lo habian visto sin ella quedaban locamente enamoradas de ninja-copia.

-No, Naruto, yo no soy; respondió finalmente curvando su ojo descubierto en señal de estar sonriendo, luego desapareció del despacho seguido por Shizune.

Tras la desaparición de Kakashi, empezaron a escuchar unos pequeños gritos, los cuales momentos después se transformaron en un gran alboroto.

-Mayor escándalo, que problema; se quejo Shikamaru con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa haya afuera?; se oyó preguntar al chico perro.

Tsunade cerro los ojos sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Son gritos de chicas!; exclamo Lee.

Con su máxima velocidad todos se asomaron por una ventana para ver que pasaba y cual fue su mayor impresión al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, hubiesen jurado, a juzgar por esos chillidos que atacaban a la aldea, pero no, por el centro de la calle iban pasando un grupo de muchachos rodeados por una multitud enormica de niñas, adolescentes, mujeres y hasta ancianas, los seguían chillando sonoramente, aclamándolos por algo que no se entendía bien por tanto jaleo, estos les arrojaban rosas de distintos colores y hacían gestos galantes a las ahora eran sus fans. Ni al mismo Sasuke, "la bomba sexy de Konoha" le habían echo algo parecido, Y cual fue su mayor sorpresa al ver que sus amad… es decir, sus compañeras de grupo, encabezaban aquella multitud de mujeres enloquecidas, cada uno maldijo a aquellos tipejos por eso, mentalmente cabe destacar.

Momentos después, con ayuda de algunos jounin y uno que otro chunin, hombre, que andaba por ahí, el grupo de muchachos logro ingresar en la mansión Hokage, para dirigirse al despacho de esta, abrieron la puerta y fue como si la habitación se hubiese alumbrado de repente, un aire refrescante los embargó y Tsunade hablo. (hice un verso sin esfuerzo jijiji)

-Chicos les presento, al Host Club.

-¿QUE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Mis queridos lectores!, Vaya, nunca pensé que les fuera a gustar las loqueras que escribo, pero bueno ya que es asi, estoy muy contenta y por estos 10 reviews me he animado, y me he apurado en actualizar, ustedes sabes mientras mas reviews mas se te alborota la imaginación ne?

Quiero agradecer enormemente a aquellas bellas personas que me han dejado un lindo review: **erihiwatari5,** **Maya-chan, akari.himeko.sama, MoonShade-Wolf, Akai Karura, goalbest, Sayuki-Uchiha, Lita-chna, PJopE, UchihaHannabi**

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo la capitulo, espero que cumpla con las expectativas y sea de agrado, cualquier recomendación, sugerencia o alguna otra cosa ya saben que es bien recibida aquí. Mandenme un review onegai! Asi me animo a escribir .

Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si asi fuera Hinata terminaría de hablarle bien a Naruto de una buena vez, jeje (lo siento si ofendo a alguien, y si me cae bien Hinata solo que, es DEMASIADO tímida OO)

Dialogos: -blablabla;

pensamientos: -"blablabla";

Cambio de escena:OOOOOOOOOO

**El Host Club.**

Vieron de arriba abajo a los forasteros, y nada! Ellos no serian competencia para ellos o por lo menos eso pensaban.

-Vieja Tsunade, ¿son ellos?

-Así es, ellos son el Host Club, expertos como ellos no hay.

-"Y esos son los expertos? Que va!"

-Bueno ahora a presentarlos.

-Gracias, pero lo podemos hacer nosotros mismos, mi bella dama; hablo un chico rubio.

-Esta bien, accedió ella.

-Nosotros, el Host Club, nos encargamos de hacer felices a las señoritas que estén dispuestas a pagar por ello, y para eso tenemos a varios tipos de…

-¿Qué pendejadas dices?; se escucho decir al Uchiha; -Nada, yo me voy de aquí.

-Sasuke!; bramo la rubia, haciendo retumbar varios oídos.

El chico estaba por abrir la puerta para largarse de ahí cuando esta se abrió ruidosamente, el pelinegro quedo paralizado cuando la pelirrosa se estampo en frente de el.

-Sasuke-kun… permiso!

El chico la miro a los ojos, con su inexpresiva mirada y se aparto dejándola pasar a ella y a sus 6 amigas que venían atrás y reclamaban al que estaba obstaculizando el paso.

Tsunade cerró la puerta, como se trataba de su querida alumna, no dijo nada, y miro a Sasuke severamente.

-Vuelve a tu puesto, Uchiha.

Este emitió su popular y bien conocido "Hump" y se recostó de una pared junto a Gaara. Las chicas se ubicaron del otro lado de la habitación, quedando el Host en el medio, se aglomeraron todas con corazones en los ojos, disfrutando de aquel panorama.

-Souh, yo haré las presentaciones. El joven asintió. –Morinozuka Takashi; el mas alto del grupo dio un paso al frente, su piel era bronceada, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, cabello negro e increíbles ojos grises.

-Para ti, Motoko; le ofreció el chico una rosa azul oscura.

La chica se acerco aceptando la rosa, era una jovencita normal, tenia un buen cuerpo al ser una ninja, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba en dos coletas, su piel no eran tan blanca pero tampoco muy bronceada, y sus grandes ojos eran de color violeta, pero si, a pesar de todo eso era un tanto extraña. Lee apretó los labios y abrió sus ojos de sobremanera (imagínense eso XD).

-Haninozuka Mitzukuni; esta vez un muchachito bastante bajito se acerco, su rostro era lo mas tierno y angelical que alguien haya podido ver, sus ojos eran brillantes y radiaban dulzura, llevaba un conejito de peluche en su brazo, su fiel compañero, con el brazo libre saco una rosa rosada y se dirigió a TenTen.

-Sabes, eres muy linda, podríamos comer pastel juntos.

Tenten tomo su rosa y quedo encantada, como decirle que no a esa carita.

-Por supuesto!

El Hyuuga quedo sorprendió, ¿acaso Tenten había aceptado salir con ese crió? ¿Ahora que? ¿Era Niñera? –"que chica mas tonta"

-Ootori Kyouya, un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro, les saludo, sus ojos eran oscuros y presuntuosos, llevaba lentes, dándole un look intelectual, pero muy atractivo, ya que eso era. Esta vez la rosa fue para Temari, una rosa violeta, muy bonita, ella solo le sonrió.

Shikamaru pensó que esto iba a ser mas problemático de lo que el había calculado.

-Fujioka Haruhi, este chico también era algo bajo, era delgado, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos marrones, sus rasgos tanto faciales eran muy peculiares, eran si, muy atractivos pero tenían un toque "femenino" en ellos, pero eso solo lo hacia mas "guapo".

Gentilmente y con una alegre sonrisa le entrego una rosa blanca a Hinata.

-Etto… Ariga…; la chica no pudo mas, su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello de Gaara y quedo desmayada, siendo ágilmente sostenida por Tenten.

-Los gemelos Hitachin, Hikaru y Kaoru; estos eran de estatura normal, piel blanca, su cabello color naranja y sus ojos de un embriagante color ámbar, sus rostros eran neutros, pero esbozaban una picara sonrisa al aproximarse a las dos chicas siguientes, Kaoru le dio su rosa a Ino, de color Naranja. Kiba hiso una mueca de disgusto y Akamaru gruño por lo bajo.

Hikaru le entrego la suya a Matsuri, una muy exótica, color azul celeste.

Gaara se pregunto cual era esa sensación, algo que lo hacia sentirse enojado al ver tal acto.

-Y por ultimo, el líder del Host Club, Souh Tamaki; este si era un ejemplar, era alto, con un cuerpo perfecto, su cabello era rubio y lacio, sus ojos seductores eran de color azul, era todo un galán, el príncipe soñado por toda chica, con mucha gracia y estilo se aproximo a Sakura.

-Por favor, acepta esta rosa de mi parte, mi dulce princesa.

-Arigato; la chica se sonrojo y tomo la rosa roja entre sus manos.

Sasuke se sintió furioso, ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarle "princesa" y darle una rosa, su sharingan se activo por un momento, cosa que solo Tsunade noto, y guardo al calmarse.

-Y bueno, ellas son las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, de derecha a izquierda son: Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata (quien recién despertaba), Sabaku no Temari, Matsuri, Michinawa Motoko, Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura.

-Ya lo sabiamos, pero de todas maneras es un placer; dijeron todos a la vez.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo y la mujer mayor volvió a hablar.

-Ah si!; dijo como si recién se acordara de algo. –Y estos son los Shinobis que hay por aquí, de izquierda a derecha son: Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inozuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto.

Otro silencio, esta vez todos se miraban, las kunoichis embelezadas a los Host y una que otra miradilla a los Shinobis, los cuales realmente les hacian perder el sueño (y era enserio eh). Estos por su parte miraban con recelo, rabia, furia a los Host, ahora eran ellos los que acaparaban toda la atención y esto no les gustaba nada. Por otra parte, los Host solo hablaban entre ellos, Kyouya hablaba con Tsunade, y una que otra miradilla a las chicas.

-Muy bien, chicas, ya váyanse, tengo un asunto pendiente con este grupo.

Ellas asintieron y dejaron la habitación.

-Con respecto a ustedes, tienen que irse de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo como para tenerlos aquí todo el día.

No muy convencidos de aquella idea, aceptaron.

-Y chicos, con cuidado, ellos son los hijos de 7 feudales muy importantes, no quiero conflictos, ¿entendido?!

Todos dieron su forma de aceptar la nueva "misión y se largaron de ahí

-Y díganme, ¿Dónde discutiremos todo esto? Pregunto Kyouya

-Tiene que ser en la casa de alguien que no viva tan lejos, ya que iremos caminando; anuncio Shikamaru.

-¿Caminando?; se oyó decir a Tamaki.

-¿Qué no hay transporte?; cuestionaron los gemelos al unísono mientras arqueaban una ceja.

-No, casi nunca utilizamos transportes dentro de Konoha; explico Kiba.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo!; hablo Haruhi.

-Nos dañara la piel este sol! Se pondrá reseca y áspera!; exclamo Tamaki horrorizado.

-No seas exagerado senpai, a nadie ha matado una caminata!

-Pero Haruhi! Esto parece un desierto!; dijo Hikaru con fastidio.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los desiertos?; hablo Gaara con voz fúnebre. El otro trago saliva y solo le dio a entender que nada que ver.

-Esta bien, pero… díganme la dirección del lugar, así le decimos a nuestro chofer que lleve el equipaje, explico el chico de lentes.

A los ninjas les salio una gran gota, ¿tenían chofer para el equipaje?

-Dígales que nos sigan, iremos a casa de Naruto; decidió Sasuke.

-¿Y por que a la mía?!

-Dobe… es la que queda mas cerca.

-Queda a solo tres cuadras de aquí; informo Neji.

-Bien.

Kyouya hiso unas llamadas y seis camiones tipo mudanza aparecieron detrás de ellos.

-Ahí viene nuestro equipaje, nos podemos ir; hablo Kaoru.

Todos los miraron estupefactos, ¡todos tenían un camión de equipaje!, bueno excepto uno que dedujeron era Haruhi, el mas sencillo del grupo.

A medida que caminaban la gente no sabia si mirarles con confusión o admiración.

-¡Mira que equipaje!; se oyó a una voz femenina.

-Si! Además de ser muy guapos son unos chicos muy preparados!; añadió la que estaba a su lado.

-¿Se estarán mudando? ¡Que emoción!

-Saca la cámara, sacala!

Ya iban llegando a la casa del chico súper energético, cuando un grupo de kunoichis, lideradas por una pelirrosa, los abordaron ferozmente.

-¡!Alto ahí!!; exclamaron poniéndose en frente de los ninjas, mientras que los host que iban atrás miraban la escena.

-¿Adonde se los están llevando?; interrogo la pelirrosa.

-Hump, que te importa; respondió el Uchiha, frío y cortante.

-¡Respondan!; bramo la chica de la arena.

-Que problemático, ¿Por qué no les decimos y ya?

-¿Entonces? ¿No van a hablar?; dijo Ino recalcando su furia.

-Veras preciosa; intervino Kaoru rápidamente poniendo una mano en su mejilla y con la otra acaricio su cabello. –Vamos a casa de un tal "Naturo".

Ino se sonrojo y miro a Kiba con disimulo, el chico apretó los dientes, bufo, y miro hacia otro lado.

-¡Me llamo Naruto!

-Si Naturo, como sea; dijeron los gemelos.

El rubio perdía los estribos, cuando Tamaki, el otro rubio, hablo.

-¿Te gustaría mi bella flor acompañarnos? Tus amigas también pueden venir, si quieres.

La pelirrosa gano colores y el portador del sharingan gruño y dijo algunas palabras que solo el y el rubio pudieron entender, Tamaki palideció un poco al verlo y continuo caminando, ahora iban adelante con las chicas y el resto del host, mientas que nuestro grupito de shinobis iban atrás con cara de pocos amigos.

-"tranquilo Sasuke, no tienes porque ponerte así, a ti no te importa"

-Ey! Arturo! Ve si te mudas, vives muy lejos; dijeron los gemelos

-¡Que me llamo Naruto! Y ya llegamos.

-Menos mal Naturo; respondieron quitando el sudor de su frente.

Entraron a la humilde morada del chico, donde estaban un "poquito" apretados, después de todo el vivía solo, aunque estaba ahorrando para comprarse algo mas grande.

-Si alguien sufriera de claustrofobia no podría estar aquí en este momento, ¿no es asi Takashi?; comento Honey.

-Así es.

-No deberíamos de estar tan apretados, no es de buena suerte; hablo Motoko, quien había escuchado el comentario.

-No creas en supersticiones Motoko; dijo Lee; la llama de la juventud nos rodea con su…

-¿Por qué no puedes decir otra cosa?; lo interrumpió molesta. –No todo se resuelve con esa entupida llama, ¿lo sabias?

-Arriba hay más aire… Ven; Mori la cargo y la puso en sus hombros, tal y como lo hace con Money.

-Mucho mejor, ¡esto si fue una verdadera ayuda!; hablo la pelinegra viendo fijamente a Lee.

Este se alejo de ellos mientras un mar de lagrimas salían por sus ojos y suplicaba desesperadamente la presencia de su sensei.

OOOOOOOOO

En una habitación a media luz, dos enamorados se miraban fijamente, se miraban con amor y pasión, después de haberse amado, sus cuerpos aun sudados y agitados no querían alejarse el uno del otro, ella posaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su amante y el la abrazaba posesivamente mientras le daba besos en su cabello y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba tiernamente su espalda.

-Amor, ¿cuando les vamos a contar?

-¿Tu crees que ya sea tiempo?

-Claro Shizune! Si nos casamos en un mes; respondió el chico cambiándola de posición para verla bien a la cara mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa, ojala la mostraras mas seguido, ¡siempre la escondes detrás de esa mascara!

-Solo a ti te la muestro; añadió dándole un beso.

-Esta bien, hoy entrego las invitaciones y… tengo que ver lo del cortejo… ya adelante lo de la comida pero… AAAAHH!!; chilla perdiendo el control. – ¡Se nos esta acabando el tiempo tenemos que darnos prisa!; exclamo toda exaltada.

El jounin rió viendo a su novia comenzar a estresarse y preocuparse como siempre por cualquier cosa.

-Tranquila Shizune, sabes que no me importa mucho todo ese montón de arreglos, solo me importa y se que te amo.

Ella paro su estrés para verlo a los ojos y responderle. –Y yo te amo a ti… Kakashi.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse para darle segunda parte a lo que antes andaban haciendo.

OOOOOOOOO

-¿Y a ver, que hacen ustedes aquí?; pregunto Neji arqueado una ceja.

-Porsia no escuchaste, ya que talvez estés sordo, a nosotras nos invitaron; respondió Tenten en nombre de sus amigas.

-Pero estamos en una misión, no deberían de estar aquí; hablo Gaara muy serio.

-Gaara-senpai…; musito Matsuri bajando su semblante.

-Así es Matsuri, no te correspon…

-Nada de eso; interrumpió Hikaru. –Eres tan descortés… No linda, tu lugar esta aquí, con el Host Club.

La arena de Gaara amenazo con salir y romperle algunos huesos al Hitachin, ¿Quién se creía que era para desautorizarlo frente a su alumna, bueno su ex alumna, de esa manera?

-¡Esta es mi casa y yo mando!; se rebelo Naruto. –Ahora todas ustedes se van para resolver este asunto.

-Na…Naruto-Kun, ¿ttu… quieres que… que nos va…Vayamos?; tartamudeo Hinata muy triste pegando sus dos dedos índices.

-¡! Naruto! ! Baka! chillo Sakura tronándose los dedos.

-Sakura-chan, eto…, no te enfades… yo…

-Eres un…

-Ya Sakura, deja de hacer tanto jaleo, te pones muy…; pero el chico no se atrevió a terminar la oración.

-Muy molesta, ¿No Sasuke?

El chico no supo, mas bien no pudo decirle nada, se le había trabado la lengua, la pelirrosa lo miraba con rabia y ¿tristeza?, eso lo hiso sentir culpable.

-Que problemáticas son todas, mayor alboroto por nada.

-¡Cállate tu!; grito Temari. –Chicas nos vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Si vamonos; apoyo Motoko.

Y así despidiéndose ligeramente de los Host y mirando con odio y rencor a los shinobis se fueron de ahí, dándole un trancazo a la puerta, partiéndola en dos, cortesía de Sakura.

-Ahí que ver que son bien imbeciles; hablaron los gemelos mirándolos con desaprobación.

-Bien! Ahora comenzaremos con el plan, "Quiero a mi chica parte I"; exclamo Tamaki.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le he creado una chica a Lee, pobre, no podia dejarlo solito!! asi que ahi esta

Bueno creo que despues de esto quedan muy claras las parejas que van a salir.

Sasusaku,Naruhina,Nejiten,Shikatema,Gaamatsu,Kibaino,Leemoto y un poco de Kakashizu. Me estaba preguntando... Pongo algo de TamakiXHaruhi? No lo se, mandenme un review con su opinion a ver jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo

Ohayo! Mis queridos lectores, he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo, **MoonShade-Wolf** me dio un consejillo por ahí en los diálogos así que lo tome y lo cambie un poco yo creo que se entiende mejor así, Gracias! Hubo una persona, **Hyuuga Yukina **que me pidió que la agregara al msn, con gusto de agrego pero la cosa es que no me dejaste el mail XD, jeje en mi perfil esta el mío, si quieres me agregas y te explico lo que quieras . A todos los que me dejaron un review muchísimas gracias! Se les aprecia por aquí, de verdad, déjenme uno para ver como van los avances de la historia.

Otra vez, Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si fuera así, mi precioso Gaara apareciera mas en el Shippuden!

Aclaraciones para este fic:

Diálogos: -blablabla-

Pensamientos: -"blablabla"-

**Prepárense.**

-¡Bien! Ahora comenzaremos con el plan, "Quiero a mi chica parte I"- exclamo Tamaki.

-Que nombre mas ridículo…- susurro el Uchiha.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! Traigan la pizarra!

-Si señor!

-Mori-senpai, busca "el baúl"

-Hai!

-Kyouya, toma nota de todo.

El chico se bajo los lentes y miro. –Eso es lo que hago-

-Muy bien, Haruhi, ordénalos por orden de atractivo.

-¿Yo? Pero senpai!

-Oh cierto pobre de mi hij…

-Tamaki, no seas idiota, mira a tu alrededor, Haruhi, la cuenta.

-Hai senpai- respondió resignada ¬¬

-Tama-chan Tama-chan! ¿Qué hago yo?

-Bueno Honey-senpai, tu… ve a comer dulces.

-Siempre me dicen lo mismo- se dijo el pobre jovencito sentándose en un rinconcito a comerse una tarta de fresas.

Mientras los ninjas veían atentamente la revolución que se había armado en la morada de Naruto, los host preparaban cosas como locos, Tamaki hacia dibujitos de todos en la pizarra y garabateaba algunas cosas, los gemelos lo fastidiaban y Haruhi los miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, a veces hasta se sonrojaba, ¿Qué estaría pensando ese chico?

-"perfecto ahora esta chica nos esta examinando, tal vez estos idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta todavía, pero esta mas claro que el agua de ese no es un hombre"- pensó Shikamaru quien ya había pillado toda la situación.

-A ver…- esta vez se acerco a ellos y les dio la vuelta, mirándolos de diferentes ángulos.

-Primero tu…- hablo halando a Sasuke hacia delante.

Naruto y Lee lo miraron con rabia, ellos esperaban ser los mas guapos, pero una vez mas el Uchiha les gano la carrera, Gaara y Neji, pensaban en sus líos recientes, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, y Shikamaru se preguntaba su algún otro ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Luego tu, definitivamente! Ahora empujaba a Gaara al lado de el pelinegro, esa decisión habia sido difícil, ya que tanto el Uchiha como el chico de la arena eran guapos y sexys a juicio de Haruhi (y de quien no?)

Tamaki los miro de arriba abajo, así que esos dos eran los que su pequeña Haruhi consideraba atractivos, sobretodo miro al pelinegro, con rabia y celos, "ese" había quedado en el primer lugar, claro de haber estado el entre los candidatos, hubiese quedado, según el en el primer puesto, como el rey que era, sonrió triunfante haciendo un cine mental de esa escena de triunfo en su cabeza. El Uchiha se sintió observado y volteo en esa dirección, era el "rubito" ese, le miraba fijamente, como examinándolo o criticándolo, Sasuke lo miro con furia, no se olvidaba de el regalito de que le dio a Sakura y la manera en como la llamo y como la miro, observo también como Tamaki sonreía con autosuficiencia, ¿Acaso se burlaba de el? Le activo el sharingan y giro las pequeñas aspas de este, el otro medio le miro y se asusto, se alejo un poco de el chico y se escondió detrás de el recién llegado Mori.

Haruhi les echo otra mirada, y condujo al chico perro hacia el frente, miro al joven a sus ojos, sonriéndole gentilmente, Kiba se extraño por eso y miro bien al "chico", por sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa el juraría que era una chica, ¿Cómo podría ser? Akamaru ladro alegre la castaña paso su mano por la cabeza de el can y este la lamió.

-Kawai!- dijo ella o mas bien se le escapo.

En ese momento Kiba lo supo, definitivamente era una chica, primero, los ojos de un chico no brillan de esa manera, por su cercanía pudo percibir el olor que desprendía su cabello, y ahora si era seguro, el cabello de un chico nunca olería a rosas, y Akamaru nunca seria tan amistoso con un chico tan rápido, por lo que Kiba le guiño un ojo y se paro al lado de Gaara. A la chica le extraño un poco esto, pero no le presto atención.

Luego Haruhi Eligio a Naruto, este chillo un "por fin" y se puso al lado de Kiba quien refunfuño por su presencia, el rubio empujo al castaño, este a su vez al pelirrojo y este al pelinegro quien por azares del destino quedo "muy" pegado a Haruhi, Sasuke sintió como dos pequeños bultos se le habían pegado al cuerpo y se sonrojo ligeramente, agradeció profundamente a que nadie lo noto y se puso a pensar en lo raro que fue eso.

Haruhi había sido "arrebatada de las garras de ese pervertido" como le había dicho Tamaki en el oído para que el pelinegro no lo escuchara (y para su suerte no lo escucho). Luego se puso a gritar cosas y a echar fuego por la boca mientras ponía todo tipo de muecas y hacia toda clase de gestos. A los shinobis solo le salio una gran gota por semejante espectáculo.

Por su parte el Uchiha no tenia dudas, ese no era el pecho de un chico de 16 años, mas bien era el pecho de una chica no muy desarrollada, activo el sharingan y vio como Haruhi miraba con mucho cariño y ternura al rubio (que ya se había calmado), claro sin que este se diera cuenta.

-"Tamaki-senpai siempre se preocupa por mi"- y soltó un suspiro. –Pero el muy idiota me ve como su hija" ¬¬

-"asi que era eso"- pensó el pelinegro analizando la situación.

La castaña los miro nuevamente y Neji fue llamado al frente, este no dijo nada solo se paro al lado de Naruto, luego vino Shikamaru y por ultimo Lee.

-Que problema, ¿y ahora que?- hablo Nara.

-Ahora comenzaremos con otros preparativos para el plan- hablo Kaoru.

Gran caída de espaldas.

-Mori-senpai, ¿trajiste "el baúl"?- pregunto el líder.

-Hai.

-Ahora si podemos comenzar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siete kunoichis se hallaban sentadas en distintas partes de una habitación, se encontraban en la casa de Sakura, en su habitación precisamente, nadie había hablado hasta ahora, estaban molestas, tristes, indignadas, deprimidas, por Kami, estaban enamoradas! Y lo peor era que los dueños de ese amor no hacían nada, no sentían nada por ellas o por lo menos esa era lo que daban a entender.

-¡Pero que rabia!- exclamo Ino. -¿Qué se creen esos idiotas?

-Que son lo mejor de este mundo, en realidad siempre ha sido así, se lo tienen muy creído- hablo Tenten desanimadamente pero con un dejo de rabia en sus palabras.

-¿Pero que es eso? ¡No hay que deprimirse! Nosotras no los necesitamos a ellos- dijo Temari parándose de golpe

-Deberíamos buscarnos a alguien mas, por lo menos momentáneamente, para que vean que no nos morimos sin ellos- sugirió Motoko.

-Si, si, ¿pero a quien?- hablo Sakura- Digo ¿de quien vamos a estar pendientes? ¿De Shino?

-Bueno yo no conozco a mucha gente por aquí, pero, no parece haber muchas opciones que digamos- agrego Matsuri.

Soltaron un largo suspiro, ¿acaso esto no tenia solución?

-Etto… chicas… y…- empezó a balbucear Hinata.

-¿Quién?

-Yo pensaba… etto… ¿el Host Club?- concluyo totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Pero que buena idea!- chillaron todas muertas de la emoción.

-Eso si son unos hombres- dijo Temari.

-Bien, hay uno para cada una, así que yo propongo que cada una va agarrar al que le dio la rosa, porque es lo mas lógico, ¿no?- propuso la pelirrosa rápidamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es darles un buen cambio de estilo- informo el rubio.

-¿pero por que?- se preguntaron repetidamente, si ellos juraban que iban al ultimo grito de la moda.

-Porque esas ropas están pasadas de moda!- explico Kaoru.

-Por eso- continuo el otro gemelo. –hemos traído algunos conjuntos elegantes y con estilo para ustedes, diseñados por nuestra querida madre por supuesto.

-Son de la nueva colección ¡así que no se pueden quejar!

-Tama-chan, Tama-chan.

-¿Qué pasa Honey-senpai?

-¿Sabes? Ellos no huelen muy bien que digamos- informo el jovencito inocentemente.

Tamaki y los gemelos que habían escuchado aquella notificación, se les acercaron y los inspeccionaron "disimuladamente" ¿Cómo Haruhi, que había estado cerca de ellos no había informado de esto?

-"seguramente estaba muy ocupada pensando en mi"- pensó Tamaki poniendo una cara extraña.

-Mi señor, deje las fantasías con Haruhi para después- le susurraron los gemelos a los oídos de este.

-Tienes razón Honey-senpai- afirmo el rubio, despertando de su fantasía, y había vuelto a la realidad echándose aire con la mano.

-¡Ustedes son un asco!- dijeron los gemelos en un tono extraño ya que se había tapado la nariz.

-Hagan una fila ordenada para el baño- intervino Kyouya antes de que esto se volviera un despelote.

-¿Qué? Pero bañarnos todos nos va a llevar mucho tiempo!

-llevara un poco de tiempo, así que, lo harán en lapsos de 15 minutos como máximo, a no ser que se quieran bañar de dos en dos- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa triunfante, el ya conocía la respuesta.

Todos los shinobis pusieron una cara azulada y decidieron hacer una fila paciente y ordenadamente.

-Oye, Kyouya, ¿no estas exagerando?

-¿Te refieras al tiempo Tamaki?

-Si, ¿tan poco tiempo en la tina?

-Pues… recuerda que ellos no se dan baños de dos horas y media en una tina como tu, aparte, no creo que este chico ni siquiera tenga tina.

Naruto que estaba de último, imagínense, era su casa y lo habían dejado de último, escucho el comentario y decidió responderse.

-Oigan, ya estoy por remodelar el baño!

-Claro- respondió Ootori sin creerle nada.

-Honey-senpai, ve y pregúntale a cada uno su color favorito- le indico Kaoru dándole una pluma y un papel para que anotara.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionado.

-¡Así es! Ve de una vez antes de que se metan a bañar.

-Espera!- dijo el chico a Shikamaru que iba de primero en la fila y ya se iba al baño. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Um… supongo que verde oscuro o negro, ¿Por qué?

-Um… no lo se!- respondió con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru decidió no preguntar mas nada y se fue a bañar. El siguiente en la fila fue Sasuke quien respondió azul oscuro o en todo caso negro, Lee no dio chance a que le preguntaran respondió que era el verde que llevaba su trajecillo, Neji dijo que era el blanco, Gaara respondió secamente que a el le gustaba el vinotinto o el rojo, Kiba alego que su color era el rojo y tal vez el marrón, y por ultimo Naruto, Honey lo vio y sin preguntarle nada anoto naranja en su nombre.

OOOOOOOOOOO

En la oficina de la Hokage, la bella rubia estaba sentada en su escritorio, bebiendo sake como de costumbre y verificando los números de lotería que para variar no le habían salido a ella.

Dos Jounin entraron en el despacho de la mujer, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, y se pararon en frente de ella.

-Kakashi, Shizune, que bueno que han venido.

-Vinimos en cuanto recibimos el mensaje- respondió el peliplateado.

-Ah estaban juntos?

-No! No! Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? No, no, pura casualidad- se apuro en decir la pelinegra.

-Shizune, alguna vez te he dicho que no sabes mentir? Y menos frente a mi, no tienes porque fingir, ya yo lo se todo!

-Jaja Hokage-sama, se lo pensábamos decir pero usted sabe, paso esto y aquello y…

-Si si, el camino de la vida y toda la cosa, a eso no los he llamado.

-Díganos.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto la muchacha impresionada.

-Eres muy escandalosa a veces, sabes?

-umm… en un mes.

-No la pueden adelantar un poco?

-¿adelantar? Si todavía nos faltan muchas cosas!- exclamo Shizune comenzando a estresarse por eso.

-No ahí de que preocuparse, si aceptan, yo me ocupare de todo y de todos los gastos.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la pareja al unísono

-Así es, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Se casan en 15 días?

-Umm… bueno esta bien, aceptamos.

-Eso fue todo, se pueden ir a continuar con lo que andaban haciendo.

-¡Tsunade-Sama!- chillo la jounin sonrojada, esa mujer nunca cambiaria.

-Jeje, una fiesta es justo lo que necesitan…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kyouya les tomo el tiempo, a Naruto y a Kiba los mandaron a repetir el baño por falta de higiene.

Se pararon en una fila esperando el siguiente paso de el dichoso plan. Los gemelos Hitachin sacaron de "el baúl" siete maniquís, vestidos con ropa casual y moderna.

Los chicos aun en toalla se imaginaron que para eso era lo de los colores.

Haruhi estaba maravillada, ahí estaban aquellos shinobis delante de ella, cubiertos solo por una toalla, se sonrojo un poco por eso

Kyouya les paso un papelito a Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke, que decía:

"_Si dicen algo de la verdadera identidad de Fujioka, tendré que arrestarlos o dejarlos sin sueldo o titulo shinobi, mi familia tiene el poder para hacerlo, así que absténganse de divulgar dicho secreto."_

Los tres ninjas lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y a este le paso un brillo por los lentes, mientras se los acomodaba y sonrió triunfal.

-Haruhi, deberías de ir a comprar ese café para plebeyos que tanto le gusta a Tamaki- le pidió no, mas bien le ordeno el pelinegro.

La chica capto la indirecta de que tenía que irse de ahí, ya que si no Tamaki armaría un escándalo, así que no le quedo más que ir por el café.

-Ahora a vestirse, cada quien con su color, por favor- indico Mori.

Todos iban de jeans, en diferentes tonalidades, y camisas sencillas con diversos motivos. La de Shikamaru decía "Im Bored", de color negro y las letras en verde militar.

La de Lee tenia un motivo contra los incendios forestales, era de color verde con una llama y una "X" encima de ella.

La de Neji era blanca y decía "Im your Destiny" en letras beige.

La de Naruto decía "Lets go Party" en letras azules y la camisa en si era naranja.

La de Kiba decía "Who let the dogs out?" esta era marrón con letras rojas.

La de Gaara color vinotinto y letras en blanco decia "I love the world"

Y por ultimo la de Sasuke decía "Ops I did it again" las letras negras y la camisa azul.

-¿Pero que carajo es esto? Devuelveme mi ropa, yo no me pondré esto.

-Eso no es posible, ya la votamos!- respondieron los gemelos.

Había votado su ropa, si la Hokage no le hubiese advertido lo de no dañarlos, los hubiera matado ahí mismo. –No me la pondré- insistió el Uchiha.

-Entonces, te quedaras sin ropa- respondió Hikaru.

El Uchiha refunfuño y tuvo que ponerse el conjunto. Una vez vestidos Haruhi llego y Kyouya se dirigió a ellos.

-Muy bien, ellas se encuentran en casa Sakura-san, así que por falta de tiempo, ustedes irán y las invitaran a comer una comida casera preparada por ustedes mañana por la noche, luego vuelvan aquí con los resultados.

-¿Qué?

-Así que vayan!

Resignados y sin nada mas que decir se dirigieron a casa de la Haruno para hacer la invitación. Mayor lió en el que se habían metido

-Oye Kyouya, ¿no es peligroso mandarlos a casa de una chica estando todas reunidas ahí?- pregunto Tamaki.

-Así es, pero eso solo lo hace más divertido- respondió maliciosamente.

Tamaki trago saliva, su amigo podía ser aterrador cuando quería.

-Yo creo que aceptaran- hablo Haruhi inocentemente.

-¿apostamos?- se apresuro a decir el pelinegro, era como si hubiese escuchado "dinero fácil"

-Eh…

-¿No te atreves?

-¡Claro que si!

-Mi querida Haruhi!- dijo el rubio tratando de alejarla de el pelinegro, por primera vez en su vida había detectado la trampa.

-He dicho que si, doblare mis horas como host si pierdo, si gano no tendré mas deudas con ustedes.

Tamaki trago saliva ahora si deseaba que Kyouya ganara.

-Echo- respondió este.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Jeje que tal les parecio? bueno? malo? aganmelo saber con un review onegai! Yo espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y se me hace lindo que tambien a los demas tambien les guste lo que hago (Inner: Ok estamos sonando cursi) jeje espero actualizar pronto! pero como voy a comenzar clases la el martes, no puedo prometer nada! un poquito de compresion porsia, pero prometo hacer lo que pueda!


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa

Konichiwa! Mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo estan? Perdonen el retraso, lo que pasa es que empecé clases y bueno ustedes saben, se hace difícil la cosa, asi que espero que tengan un poco de paciencia. MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews de verdad mientras mas mejor, eso es lo que lo alienta a uno como autor.

Bien en este capitulo, los hombres sufrirán jajaja siiii!!, como muchas lo esperaban, juju. Personalmente no me gusta tanto este capitulo, ustedes díganme su opinión, siempre es bien recibida, onegai!

Naruto no me pertenece, ya que se asi fuera, Sasuke se hubiera enterado de la verdad de Itachi desde antes, Hump.

**Total…. Fracaso**

-Muy bien, ya estamos listas, ¿Cuándo los invitaremos?- hablo Matsuri viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

-No lo se, pero con este look que tenemos les daremos una buena impresión, no creen?- comento Sakura arreglándose su escote.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces leyendo una revista en un momento como este?- cuestiono Tenten luego de colocarse brillo labial.

-Es que miren, en esta revista salio un especial de chicos de esta temporada-

-Ah claro! ¿y que con eso ahorita?- hablo Temari.

-Bueno, es que pensé que si leía algo de esto, tal vez lo hacia mejor hoy-

-A ver, ¿y que dice?- dijo Motoko arrebatándosela de las manos- ¿Cuál leo?-

-Lee el 13- respondió Ino.

-No! Ese número es de mala suerte-

-¿Y?- respondió sin darle importancia.

-Bueno que no es recomendable que…-

-A ver que rayos dice!- bramo la rubia de la arena apoderándose de la revista- Tip N° 13: _"cuando un chico te va a invitar a salir o a una cita, fíjate en su ropa, la mayoría de los hombres se arreglan un poco mas si están realmente interesado, algunos hasta usan mensajes subliminales en su vestimenta"_

-¿Ustedes crees que esto sea cierto?- pregunto Tenten no muy convencida.

-Yo creo que son tonterías- comento Temari sin mucho interés.

-Pero esta revista es 100 confiable, por eso la compro!- alego la pelirrosa.

-Le doy la razón a la frentona- "uy que raro sonó eso"-Por que yo también la compro-

-Es mejor hacer caso al consejo- hablo tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-Claro, y se nota que han funcionado!- comento Tenten irónicamente.

-Chicas, ella tiene un buen punto…- hablo Matsuri.

Todas rieron melancólicamente y se miraron unas a otras.

-"Pero esta noche aprenderás lo que es ser ignorado"- pensó Tenten.

-Ya veras Uchiha, quiero ver tu cara cuando me veas con Tamaki- se dijo Sakura.

-Bien, bien, vamos a terminar de arreglarnos que se hace tarde!- aviso Motoko viendo el reloj.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los siete shinobis caminaban por las calles de Konoha, tan lento como les fuera posible, sentían algo extraño con toda esta situación, ni ellos mismos sabían lo estaban haciendo, ya que se había podido salir desde hace mucho tiempo de todo este enredo, pero algo en lo profundo de sus corazones se los impedía, y una vocecilla fastidiosa a juicio de unos cuantos les decía que se quedaran y continuaran con la "misión".

-¿Alguien tiene sed?- pregunto Kiba al pasar enfrente de una pequeña panadería.

-Si!, tomemos algo!- respondió rápidamente el rubio.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la dichosa panadería que ya estaba por cerrar, compraron una bebida energética cada uno, excepto Naruto y Lee quienes tomaron 3 cada uno, luego de patear las latas, arrojárselas unos a otros y dedicarle una mueca rara a Naruto, llegaron, a paso de vencedores, a casa de Sakura Haruno.

Se pararon en la puerta y dudaron en tocar, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto iban a dar el grito de retirada, y al parecer los tres cubos de hielo estaban totalmente de acuerdo, fue en ese momento cuando Lee, toco el timbre.

Si las miradas mataran ese chico habría pasado por el purgatorio. Lee tembló no sabia que le daba mas miedo, si un posible rechazo de Motoko o aquellos ojos que lo miraban con ansias de sangre, y no era para menos, ya los ojos de Neji, Sasuke y Gaara se clavaron asesinamente en el, una sensación que no es recomendable para la salud o estado mental de cualquier persona.

-¿Quién es?- se escucho preguntar a unas vocecillas desde adentro.

Lee no se atrevió a hablar, si lo hacia podía morir, por lo que Naruto los anuncio nerviosamente.

-Eh… somos nosotros!!-

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Temari, Ino, Tenten y Motoko.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntaron al unísono.

-bueno… tenemos que… hablar de algunas cosas…- hablo Kiba no muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pues nosotros no tenemos que hablar nada con ustedes- aclaro Ino.

-Así que váyanse!- concluyo Temari dando un portazo.

Los chicos parpadearon por unos segundos, era su imaginación o los habían echado?

-Tsk… que problema- hablo Nara tocando el timbre nuevamente.

-Y ahora que?- interrogo Tenten.

-Ya… déjennos pasar y acabemos con esto- dijo Neji con una "pizca" de fastidio.

-No van a pasar- hablo esta vez Motoko

-Serán solo 5 minutos Motoko, te lo pido! Por favor!- rogó Lee.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien- accedió Ino.

-Gracias- dijeron algunos, los demás solo emitieron su –Hump-

-Tu y yo hablaremos afuera- indico Temari, Shikamaru la siguió.

Ino y Kiba salieron al pequeño jardín interno donde Sakura tenia algunas plantas medicinales.

-¿Y Hinata? – pregunto el rubio.

-Esta aya. Informo Matsuri señalando un sillón donde la chica encogía su rostro tras un cojin.

Motoko y Lee también salieron a la puerta.

-Matsuri, me gustaría hablarte en privado- añadió el pelirrojo mas serio que nunca

-Etto… esta bien- dijo ella conduciéndolo al pequeño estudio, donde Sakura guardaba libros, pergaminos y cosas así.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto el Uchiha viéndose solo con el Hyuuga y Tenten.

-En su habitación- respondió la chica, mirando como el pelinegro se retiraba de su vista.

Ahora quedaban ellos dos en la cocina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El host club, estaba mas que fastidiado, en el pequeño apartamento, o aquella "cueva cavernícola" como la había titulado los gemelos.

Haruhi curioseaba la pequeña cantidad de libros, envueltos en polvo y quizás, jamás usados de Naruto. Honey comía algunos dulces nocturnos, acompañado por Mori quien tomaba café. Tamaki, por su parte rezaba a todos los dioses que se conocía para que Kyouya ganara la apuesta y así pasar mas tiempo con su tierna Haruhi. El chico Ootori tecleaba algo en su laptop y los llamo luego de esbozar una sonrisa, extraña por no decir malévola.

-Veamos los acontecimientos- fueron sus palabras.

Todos lo miraron un poco confundidos pero igual se acercaron.

-Ven Haruhi, y ve como pierdes la apuesta-

La chica comenzó a ver la computadora, al parecer Kyouya había puesto cámaras en alguna parte, fue en ese momento al ver aquellas imágenes que se arrepintió de haber echo aquella apuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afuera, hacia la izquierda, Temari estaba cruzada de brazos y Shikamaru contemplaba el cielo, era una lastima, las nubes ya no se veían.

-¿Vas a quedarte así toda la noche?- le interrogo toscamente frente a su silencio.

-Veras… esto es realmente problemático, así que lo diré y ya.

Temari frunció el ceño al leer lo que decía la camiseta, "Im Bored"

-"acaso es un mensaje subliminal?, ¿le aburro?"

-Temari yo…

-Cállate maldito imbecil!!, si tanto te fastidio, no te hubieses molestado en venir, seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer, Vete de aquí!-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca mujer?

-Cállate!- exclamo dándole un empujón y dándole la espalda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Si vas a hablar no me nombres a la bendita llama-

-Motoko!-

-¿Que? Por que haces asi?- dijo viendo como Lee retorcía sus piernas.

-Espera, voy al baño jeje.-

-apurate!

5 minutos después

-Por favor, acepta tener una cena conmigo mañana, eso me haria muy feliz.

La chica lo miro silenciosamente.

-¿acaso crees que todo es por tu felicidad?-

-No pero, si también te hace feliz, la llama de la juventud brillara con mas…

-Otra vez con lo de la llama? Acaso no me escuchas cuando te hablo?- lo interrumpió mirándolo con rabia, y si, ahí estaba la condenada llama que no la dejaba en paz.

-Motoko no te enojes, yo…-

-Tu nada! Deberías de hacerle caso a tu camisa!- le grito, dejándolo solo y desorientado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ino-

-Um?-

-Te gusta comer?-

-que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-solo responde-

-"será idiota, ¿o será que me veo gorda?, o no, el es el del problema, el me ve gorda que es diferente".-No es tu asunto, ¿Qué problema tienes con mi apetito, porque en dado caso eres tu quien come como un animal-

-Ino, yo nunca dije eso…-

-Eso fue lo que quisiste decir, yo lo se-

-No! Yo quería que…-

-A una chica no se le pregunta por su peso, es de mala educación, ¿lo sabias?, o no, espera, me olvide de que eres todo un cavernícola!-

-"esta loca, yo no he dicho nada de el peso, o si?-

-¿Y ahora no dices nada?!-

-Vamos Ino, no estas tan gorda-

-¿Gorda? ¿Tan gorda?

Un aura negra rodeaba a la rubia, Akamaru salio corriendo por su vida y Kiba tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido.

-No…Ino… Yo no…-

-No quiero escuchar nada mas! Fuera de aquí!, largate!

Kiba no lo pensó mas y huyo, era muy peligroso quedarse con esa mujer y mas en esas condiciones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Etto... Hinata-

-Ssi... Na... Naru..to-Kun?-

-Pues...-

-um?-

-Yo quiero decirte que...-

-Si?-

-Estas muy roja!, No tendrás fiebre?

Y ahí iba Naruto de nuevo con lo de la fiebre, ¿no conocia lo que era sonrojarse? Por kami.

-N.No, no es fi..fiebre-

-Ah claro, en ese caso, ¿No querrás tener una cena mañana conmigo?- pregunto ganando colores el esta vez.

Hinata estuvo a punto de buscar un espejo para mostrarle lo que era el sonrojo, pero como siempre su timidez y la vergüenza no la dejaron hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices Hinata?- insistió el rubio al ver que la chica no respondía.

Ella miro el escrita de la camisa "lets go party" ¿querría Naruto irse de fiesta con ella, se moriría de la vergüenza.

-N..No- dijo en voz inaudible

-¿Qué?

-No Naruto-kun!!- grito esta vez parándose de golpe y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

El chico se sorprendió, eran muy contadas las veces que la ojiperla alzaba la voz, por eso la miro extrañado.

-Pero Hinata!-

-Y te agradecería si te fueras Naruto-kun… por favor.-

El chico suspiro –Esta bien-

-"Naruto-kun, discúlpame, pero te tocaba a ti"- se dijo con pena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matsuri se sentó en la silla del escritorio y empezó a dar vueltas en ella, mientras Gaara la miraba desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué no me ve a la cara?"- se pregunto el chico.

Ella dio otra vuelta y se rió al encontrarse con la cara de el pelirrojo

-"¿Y ahora de que se ríe?"-Matsuri, tengo que hacerte una petición-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto serio.

-si, pero no quiero responderte-

El chico se impacto, ella jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-

El pelirrojo perdía la paciencia, le frustraba que la castaña no lo tomara enserio el hacia un esfuerzo y ella lo ignoraba, el se acerco a ella y paro la silla, para que se dejase de distracciones y se fijara en el.

-Tienes una misión para mañana- dijo astutamente.

-Que?

-Eh…- se sonrojo.

La chica ahora era la sorprendida, ¿Gaara se había sonrojado? O.O

-Ven… Vendrás a cenar.-

-Gaara… Yo… No quiero!-

-Es una misión-

-Ya no eres mi sensei, asi que rechazo la misión, ahora quiero que te retires.

El chico no dijo mas nada y se fue.

-"Gaara-sama, enriéndeme"- y soltó un suspiro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Uchiha abrió altaneramente y sin permiso de nadie, ya que según el no lo necesitaba, la puerta de la habitación de la Haruno.

-Uchiha! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿no sabes tocar?-

-Sakura…-

-Que mal educado eres-

Hubo un gran silencio y el Uchiha por primera vez en su vida fue quien lo rompió.

-Vine a hablar contigo-

-No tengo que hablar contigo- contesto secamente dándole la espalda. –"tu puedes Sakura, no vamos a caer ante el Uchiha nuevamente"

El pelinegro la miro molesto y ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿A dónde iba Sakura que se había vestido tan… provocativa?

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-No te importa-

-Mírame cuando te hablo- le ordeno seriamente.

-No tengo porque obedecerte-

Con toda la "delicadeza" que lo caracteriza acorralo a Sakura contra la puerta.

-Suéltame-

-¿A quien ibas a ver? Respondedme- "Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te importa a ti Sakura?" claro que no le importaba nada, pero ni de cola la dejaba salir con ese escote y menos a ver a algún tipo.

-Que no es tu problema!, ¿O acaso estas celoso?- pregunto burlonamente.

-No me hagas reír Sakura- le dijo soltándola para luego sonreír arrogantemente.

Sakura se lamento internamente, de que el pelinegro la hubiese soltado, pero había echo un avance, porque claramente lo había puesto celoso, pero el condenado nunca lo admitiría.

-Ops i did it again, que ridícula tu camisa, Uchiha-

-No más ridícula que tu cara, Haruno.-

-Me haces enojar Uchiha!, vete de aquí!-

Al terminar la frase Sasuke se fue dando un portazo, partiendo el esta vez la dichosa puerta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Y bien Neji?-

-Tenten-

-Um?-

Hubo un gran silencio y el Hyuuga no hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Los ratones te comieron la lengua?

-Que dicho tan inmaduro-

-Porque debe de ser que tu eres muy maduro, no Neji?

-Pues mas que tu si lo creo-

-Estupido-

-Nos estamos desviando del tema-

-¿Cuál tema? Si no has hablado, Ja!-

-Pues… quisiera no… tendríamos que… comer mañana por la noche-

-¿Por qué mañana por la noche? Siempre tiene que ser lo que tu digas, no?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a uno de los cajones-

-"mierda. ¿Por qué me toco la cocina?"- Te equivocas yo…-

-Yo siempre soy la que me equivoco, no? Don perfecto?, y te puedes quitar esa estupida camisa, porque no serás destino de nadie.

Y dicho esto empezó a lanzar cuchillos y utensilios de cocina al chico, quien apenas los esquivaba, el Hyuuga vio pasar al Uchiha con el sharingan activado hacia la salida y decidió imitarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto quien estaba sentó en la acera al lado de Kiba, vio salir a un furioso Sasuke y luego a un rabioso Neji, pero lo que lo asusto realmente fue ver a las kunoichis salir de la casa con un arsenal de armas sacado de repente Kami-sama sabe de donde, tirandolas a darles sin piedad, fue ahi cuando cantaron retirada y se fueron de ahí, totalmente derrotados.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minutos mas tarde llegaron al hogar del rubio con cara de asesinato y funeral. Los gemelos quienes tenían preparado toda clase de bromas y chistes, se abstuvieron de eso al verles las caras. Y es que de verdad estaban acabados, esas chicas que siempre había vivido y muerto por ellos los habían rechazado feamente.

-No se depriman muchachos! Ya he creado en plan para mañana! Y esta vez será efectivo!- garantizo Tamaki.

-Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer Haruhi- hablo Kyouya sonriente.

-Hai senpai- ¬¬ respondio totalmente fastidiada.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! Como estan? Espero, bien! =). Gomenasai, me disculpo por el retraso, lo reconosco, pero he estado super ocupada, pero bueno aquí les traigo la actualización, espero les guste a todos y me dejen un bello Review. Hablando de Reviews, agradezco inmensamente a todas las personas que me dejaron uno la vez pasada. De verdad que asi si dan mas ganas de escribir, y si me dejan unos cuantos hare lo posible por actualizar pronto.

**Alegre Despertar**

-Si!, se me acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso, a prueba de fallos- chillo Tamaki con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Cuantos planes son?- pregunto Kiba, a este chico le venían los planes sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Esto se ha vuelto muy problemático, aparte ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa- hablo Nara.

-Tiene razón, yo ya me voy- anuncio el Hyuuga.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una figura entro desde la ventana, Tamaki se sorprendió y dio un brinco hacia donde estaban los gemelos, y Honey, salto a la espalda de Mori.

-Yo!, Hola chicos!- saludo aquel ninja muy conocido por llegar tarde a todos lados.

-Kakashi-sensei!- chillo Naruto acercándose a el.

-Hola Naruto, chicos, traigo un mensaje de la Hokage.

-¿De que se trata?- interrogo Sasuke, con suerte y lo cambiaban de misión, aunque muy adentro el sabia que eso era imposible.

-Bien, como ya es tarde, el Host Club debera dormir en alguna parte, no? Y para mostrar la hospitalidad de los ninjas de Konoha, ustedes deberán alojarlos en sus casas.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, no se aceptan quejas o algún no por respuesta, ustedes son shinobis y esto es una misión-

-Bueno y quien se iría con quien?, por que ya yo me voy- hablo Neji.

-Bien Neji, tu iras con Hanninozuka-kun-

-"¿Qué? ¿Voy a meter a ese enano en mi casa? Que sepa que no tengo juguetitos para el"-Entendido-

-Me das las direcciones por favor, para enviar nuestros equipajes- pidió Kyouya.

-Ah, claro, aquí están- dijo el peliplateado entregándole un papel- Ootori-Kun, tu iras con Shikamaru.

-"Tsk, que problemático"-

-A ver, Morinozuka-kun, se quedara con Lee, y los gemelos Hitachin, Kaoru-kun toco con Kiba y Hikaru-kun se quedara en el apartamento momentáneo de Gaara.-

-Esta bien, "que no se ponga con tonterías el gemelito este, como me diga algo de Ino, lo golpeo"-

Gaara le echo una mirada fría, ok, una mirada escalofriante a Hikaru, a lo que es solo busco a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

-Souh-kun, se hospedara en cada de Sasuke y Fujioka-kun se quedara aquí con Naruto.

En las caras de Tamaki y Sasuke se podia ver una expresión muy rara.

-El no se quedar…-

-Sin objeciones Sasuke- lo interrumpió su ex-sensei.-

-Hump. " en ese caso, le haré la peor y mas dolorosa de las torturas, le daré una muerte lenta, ya vera, he intentado robarme a Sakura, se ha metido en territorio Uchiha"-

-Sasuke… esta prohibido matarles- le recordó Kakashi.

-Hump- sus planes de diversión habían sido arruinados.

-Eso quiere decir que… que… mi peque…- pero Tamaki no pudo continuar con su reclamo ya que los gemelos le taparon la boca.

-Mi señor!, calladito se ve mas bonito!-

-Pero Haruhi será viola…-

-Senpai!, no diga esas cosas!- le espeto la única chica presente (suertuda ella no?)

-Tamaki, Haruhi estará bien- intento calmarlo Kyouya.

El Host Club se reunió en una esquina al como su líder, se había puesto de cuclillas y se había encogido viendo hacia la esquina.

-Tama-chan, Tama-chan!-

Pero Honey no obtuvo respuestas.

-Oh No!, el señor se ha convertido en un pote vació!- dijeron los Hitachin al unísono.

-Tamaki, ya parate, nos tenemos que ir- hablo Ootori.

-Esta muy afectado- explico Mori seriamente.

-Vamos senpai!, no hay porque ponerse así! Todos nos veremos mañana temprano- le dijo Fujioka tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Enserio? Haruhi eres tan tier…- dijo abrazando a la chica y esta le tapo la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza al ver que todos habían captado la situación y se habían dado cuenta, ahora no tendrían que guardar el secreto frente a ellos pero…

-Te diste cuenta Naruto?- pregunto Kakashi-

-Claro!.... Deben de ser muy buenos amigos, ¿Se conocen desde pequeños?- dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a Mori.

Gran caída de espaldas por todos los presentes, (excepto Tamaki y Haruhi, el rubio se había pegado a la chica y no la quería soltar, y ella no oponía mucha resistencia ¬¬)

-Nos vamos!- grito Lee –Vamos, la llama de la juventud no espera a nadie-

Mori bufó, se despidió de Honey y siguió al chico de verde.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy!, ya saben, ya les advertí!- hablo el ninja-copia, y de un "puf" desapareció.

-Vamos chiquillo, se hace tarde- dijo Neji.

-¿Chiquillo?- cuestionaron los gemelos.

-¿Qué no lo ven?- dijo señalando al chico quien jugaba con su conejito.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero Honey tiene 17 y 16, eso lo hace tu senpai, no crees?

El Hyuuga se sorprendió, ¿ese niñato era su senpai?, para el era algo imposible, pero nada podia hacer, los demás lo estaban mirando raro, se había equivocado, pero ni muerto no admitiría, monto mala cara y se acerco a Honey.

-Ey, Hanninozuka-sen… senpai- lo llamo bajitito.

-Um?

-Nos vamos-

-Esta bien, me puedes hacer de burrito, no? Neji-chan.-

El ninja se puso rojo pero de la furia, chan?, le habia dicho a el chan, y no solo eso, sino que lo cargara de burrito

-Puedo no? Si!

-"Que?, espera, ¿Quién había dicho que si?"-

Muy tarde, Honey trepo por su espalda y no le quedo mas remedio que irse con el chico tirando de su cabello.

-Que problemático Neji, Ootori-kun, creo que deberíamos irnos.-

-Vamos, y Tamaki, no hagas imprudencias- y dicho eso se fueron.

-Ey! Mamá! Como que…? Pero que mal educado se ha vuelto, mira que dejar a papá con la palabra en la boca-

-Mi señor!, nos vamos! No llame tan temprano por la mañana-

-Estén listos que los paso buscando-

-ok, adiós Naturo-

-NARUTO-

Y obtuvo el ruido de la puerta por respuesta (otra porque la anterior la habia roto Sakura, cap2)

-Vamonos- ordeno el Uchiha.

-¿Qué? Tan temprano? No te quieres quedar un rato mas?-

-No-

-Ni 5 minutos?

-No- repitió perdiendo su muy escasa paciencia.

-¿Qué tal si nos quedamos a dormir? No te parece buena idea Naruto-kun?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué el teme duerma aquí?

-Jamás en la vida- sentencio el pelinegro.

-Váyase senpai, se va a meter en problemas-

-Esta bien Haruhi, vendré mañana temprano, no temas-

Hai senpai ¬¬, no hay de que preocuparse-

El Uchiha le echo un empujón fuera de el apartamento, sino ese chico se encadenaría a hablar por todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Haruhi y Naruto se quedaron el silencio, pero un ruido proveniente de el estomago de el rubio lo rompió.

-Tengo hambre!, con todo esto se me paso la cena, quiero Ramen!-chilló

-¿Te gusta el ramen?, creo que vi uno instantáneo en algún lugar- dijo la castaña buscando.-Aquí esta, te lo preparare-

-¿Sabes como hacerlo?-

-Claro!, es súper fácil, mi mamá me enseño a hacer muchas de cosas-

-Vaya, debes de ser un buen hijo-

-Supongo- dijo luego de soltar una risita.

Minutos después la chica le sirvió el ramen a Naruto, quien lo comió rápida y atoradamente.

-Eso te resuelve por esta noche-

Naruto rió.-Pronto me dará hambre de nuevo-

-Eres un poco gracioso!- comento luego de parase de la mesa.

-Vaya, por tu cara y tu manera de hablar, juraría que eres una chica- hablo seriamente.

Haruhi quedo paralizada, ¿Ya todos lo sabían?

-Pero eso es imposible!- agrego riendo.

-Claro, imposible… ¬¬

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Rápidamente se había echo de mañana y Tamaki, como buen líder, se paro bien temprano para ir por su pequeña Haruhi, pero primero tendría que pasar por todos los demás, ya que la mansión Uchiha, que había reestablecido Sasuke, quedaba al otro extremo de la aldea, quedando en el camino las casas de sus demás compañeros.

El rubio salio de la habitación que Sasuke le había otorgado, no era una mansión tan lujosa, fina y elegante como la suya pero estaba en términos generales "pasable", no por nada algunos lo llamaban "el traidor elegante"

-Ohayo! Uchiha-kun!

El pelinegro lo miro y le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo

-Vamos!, no debemos de perder el tiempo e ir por Haruhi y el resto de el Host Club-

-Hump- obtuvo por respuesta y el pelinegro comenzó a caminar seguido por el rubio.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Que les pasa a estos gemelos? Ninguno de los dos atiende el celular!- se quejo Tamaki.

-Ya llegaremos a la casa de Inozuka, ahí se queda uno no?-

Sasuke educadamente toco la puerta y la abrió, Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba.

-Ah, Uchiha-kun, que es lo que…- la mujer iba a seguir con un tosco discurso hacia el ex-traidor de la aldea, hasta que vio a quien llevaba a atrás.

-Pasen adelante!, ya yo llamo a Kiba- exclamo con una sonrisa, dejando pasar a Tamaki, y cerrándole la puerta descaradamente en la cara al Uchiha, quien gruño por eso y de una patada la abrió nuevamente.

-Chicos!, disculpen pero están dormidos, si quieren se pueden quedar y…-

-No hay problema, dulce señorita, yo me encargo de ellos dos- intervino Tamaki entrando a la habitación.

Pudieron ver durmiendo, en un cuarto bastante desordenado y porque no, mal oliente, al Hitachin con una cara rara y a Kiba roncando con Akamaru a su lado.

-¡!!Kaoru!!!- grito el rubio a todo pulmón, ayudado por su fiel megáfono.

Sasuke se tapo las orejas y Kiba y Akamaru se pararon de un brinco, mientras el Hitachin se cubría por completo con las sabanas

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Mascullo Kiba restregándose los ojos.

Tamaki lo llamo por segunda vez, la cual si tubo efecto.

-Deje de gritar tanto mi señor o se pondrá ronco- hablo Kaoru incorporándose

-Es cierto!- afirmo tapándose la boca. –Que diría Haruhi si pierdo mi hermoso tono de voz?-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ahora caminaban a casa de Lee, quien se hallaba en el patio haciendo un entrenamiento matutino y gritaba, repetidas veces, cosas sobre la flor de la juventud, una llama y las enseñanzas de un tal Gai.

-18847, 18848, 18849, 188… Hola chicos!- saludo al verlos acercarse.

-Konichiwa!- respondieron los del Host, Kiba le hizo una seña con la mano y Sasuke simplemente paso de el.

-Lee-kun, ¿Dónde esta Mori-senpai?-

-Debe de estar adentro-

Y asi era, hallaron a Mori, sentado en un sillón, con unas grandes ojeras.

-Mori-senpai!, ¿Qué te paso?- grito el rubio mas que sorprendido al ver al chico en ese estado.

-Ese chico…- dijo con notable rabia en su voz.

-Habla Mori-senpai!- insistió Kaoru

-Ese chico, se paso, TODA la noche gritando, exclamando cosas sobre esa estupida, maldita, condenada y ¡¿/#!? LLAMA!!!- concluyo el moreno echando humo de la rabia que tenia.

-Ese chico no cambiara nunca- hablo Kiba negando con la cabeza.

-Mori-senpai, tranquilízate- le dijo el pelinaranja, nunca había visto a Mori así.

-Cierto, no dejes que te afecte, esas ojeras te las quitamos con corrector- expreso el rubio

-Ya basta!, ¿quieren moverse?- exclamo Sasuke.

Nadie dijo nada, solo empezaron a caminar dejando a Lee atrás, quien al darse cuenta empezó a gritar que lo esperaran y como la gente ya los veía raro no les que de otra que esperarlo.

Luego llegaron al apartamento de Gaara, se detuvieron y quedaron muy quietos al ver a Temari saliendo, la chica los vio, bufo y siguió su camino. Luego salieron Gaara seguido de un Hikaru somnoliento.

-Mi señor, siempre exagera con lo de temprano, son las 6:30 de la mañana!-

-A quien madruga Dios lo ayuda Hikaru, aparte tenemos que llegar rápido y rescatar a Haruhi-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tocaron el timbre de la mansión Hyuuga, una mucama les abrió.

-¿Buscan a Neji-sama?

-¿Qué pasa?- se escucho la voz del ojiperla por detrás de la mujer.

Ella pego un brinco, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Hanninozuka aun duerme, iré a despertarlo-

-NO!!- gritaron los miembros del Host

El Hyuuga se paro,- ¿Por qué?-

-No te atrevas a hacerlo- hablo Hikaru seriamente.

-Iré a buscarlo- aviso Mori.

-Honey-senpai, tiende a ponerse "violento" al despertar- explico Kaoru.

Ninguno lo entendio mucho, pero siguieron si camino al salir Mori con Honey en sus brazos, aun dormido.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Llegaron a la casa de los Nara. Se encontraron con Shikamaru sentado en el porche mientras leía un libro.

-Me imagine que llegarían temprano así que me levante- hablo el chico.

-Si, si, busca rápido a Ootori. Apuro Kiba.

-Um momento!, ¿aun esta dormido?- pregunto el rubio.

-No lo se, ahí que ver-

Todos entraron a ala habitación donde dormía el pelinegro.

-Ey, Ootori-kun, estas despierto?-

-Shuu, no hagan tanto ruido- advirtieron los gemelos

-Ootori-kun, Ootori-kun!!, despierta Ootori-kun- grito Lee con todas sus fuerzas apenas entraron al cuarto.

Kaoru le tapo la boca y todos miraron feo al pobre Lee quien se asusto pero la atención fue desviada, ya era demasiado tarde, Kyouya se paro, y ante ellos estaba los ojos de el demonio viéndolos fijamente. Aquello era algo espeluznante.

-Imbeciles…- dijo aun dormido.

-Vamos Kyouya!, tienes que venir, se nos hace tarde y Haruhi podría estar pasando hambre, frió, podría estar herida!-

-Ustedes nunca aprenden- dijo con voz fúnebre.

-Pero tenemos que seguir con el plan!- insistió Tamaki.

-Si, y tu también tienes que venir!- hablo Hikaru.

-Ya me tienen harto con sus estupidos planes, hagan lo que se les plazca pero déjenme en paz!- y dicho esto cayo como una roca nuevamente.

-¿Mamá?- lo llamo

-Mi señor, el rey demonio de sangre fría ha hablado, y al parecer quiere que lo llevemos- anunciaron los gemelos.

-Tienen razón!, no hay tiempo que perder, tomémoslo y vamonos de aquí-

-Pero si el esta en pijama!-

-No importa-

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Nara a Mori, quien solo observaba la escena.

-Así es-

Pronto llegaron a casa de Naruto, el chico aun dormía, con su gorrito puesto y un hilillo de baba salía por su boca. Haruhi estaba apoyada en el marco de una ventana viendo el cielo.

Tamaki irrumpió en el lugar dándole una patada a ala puerta, soltó a Kyouya en una silla que había en el camino, y fue a abrazar a la castaña, gritando varias cosas escandalosamente.

Los demás vieron a Naruto y algunos rieron, otros hicieron una mueca de asco por la cantidad de saliva que había botado.

-Hinata-chan- susurro en sueños, sonrojado.

El Hyuuga le escucho y le propino una patada que lo hizo retorcerse y voltearse.

-Sakura-chan!- dijo esta vez soltando una risita.

Sasuke gruño, -"no soñaba con la niña esta? No permitiré que sueñe con Sakura y encima en mi propia cara". –Despierta, usoratonkachi!- le ordeno luego de pegarle una patada que esta vez lo dejo estampado en la pared.

El Kyuubi grito, -¿Quién fue?, Kiba!, seguro has sido tu!- le acuso metiéndole un puñetazo.

-Yo no he sido imbecil!-se defendió devolviéndole el puñetazo haciendo que cayera sobre Shikamaru.

-Ey!, cuerda de problemáticos!, ¿Quién lo ha empujado? Has sido tu, no Gaara?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le tiro una bola de arena que le cayo en los ojos a Neji.

-Estupidos!- grito, empujando por equivocación al Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Hyuuga?- hablo dándole en el hombro, haciendo que cayera sobre Gaara.

-Yo también me quiero unir a la pelea- exclamo Lee emocionado con llamas en sus ojos.

En poco tiempo se había formado una bola de piernas, brazos, cabezas y arena, y miles de gritos in entendibles que salían de ahí.

-¿Quién me ha despertado?- dijo Honey de repente "muy" serio.

Tamaki, Haruhi y los gemelos gritaron, la bola de ninjas se detuvo y lo miro.

-Y mas importante, ¿Dónde esta MI conejito?-

El Host Club comenzó a buscar como locos aquel conejito rosa, la casa de Naruto, que había acomodado Haruhi, quedo patas arriba, pero no hubo rastro de aquel peluche.

-Creo que se quedo en la casa- hablo Neji.

-¿Qué?-

-Y ahora que haremos?- grito uno de los Hitachin.

-Rápido Naruto, conviértete en el conejito- le ordeno Kiba.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-AHORA!- exclamaron todos.

Honey fue y tomo a su "conejito", lo miro por unos segundos y…

-Este no es MI conejito!- grito tirando al "conejito" al suelo con toda su fuerza.

-Dobe, un conejo naranja?- le espeto Sasuke.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha visto bien al conejo, solo lo vio…

-No!, olvídenlo-

-Rápido Neji, este niño esta volviendo nada mi casa!-

El ojiperla se lo pensó un poco, gruño se transformo en el conejito. (Imagínense XD)

Honey lo vio, sonrió, lo abrazo y se sentó a comer sus dulces mañaneros.

-Ahora si estamos listos!, Que comienza el plan, "Quiero a mi chica parte II"-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Espero les haya gustado, yo me rei escribiendolo, siempre me los imagino en eso jajajaj. Tube que poner a Neji a sufrir, juju, cualquier recomendacion, ya saben, un review.


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa! DISCULPEN tanto retraso, lo se, lo que pasa es que no se que rayos tiene mi Pc, cada vez que comenzaba con el capitulo, se me apagaba y se quedaba pegada, por eso tuve que hacerlo como 10 veces O_O, pero bueno aquí estoy.

Gracias de verdad a todos los que me han dejado review, en especial a esas personas que han estado conmigo desde es primer capitulo y he tenido su apoyo.

Les diré que este fic, va llegando a su fin, asi es, faltan alrededor de dos capítulos o eso es lo que mas o menos tengo estimado.

Sin mas distracciones les dejo el capitulo! Disfruten!

La Carta Y Un "ligero" Descuido

-¿Otra parte?

-Claro, esta es la segunda fase de nuestro plan de 58 fases!- chillo Tamaki

-¿58?- gritaron los shinobis, poniendo los ojos como platos, para luego caer al suelo de espaldas.

Los gemelos rieron.-Si es hora de ponerse serios-

-Llevan años diciendo la misma cosa, no se a que quieren llegar- dijo Kiba.

-Si, hasta ahora solo hemos hecho el ridículo- admitió Nara.

-No se ustedes, pero yo en ningún momento he hecho el ridículo—hablo Sasuke seriamente.

-Sasuke, ¿no te das cuenta? Ayer nos humillaron!- hablo Kiba con un poco de rabia.

-Nos rechazaron- continuo Lee hecho un mas de lagrimas.

-Y de paso, nos pegaron- finalizo Naruto quien entre ayer y hoy se había ganado unos cuantos moretones.

-¿Qué son esos ánimos?- este plan tendrá un efecto, lo juro, sino dejare de llamarme Tamaki-

-Mi señor, perderá el nombre- hablo Hikaru.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no podemos con una simple cena?- dedujo Gaara ante el comentario del Hitachin.

-Eh?- el chico sudo frio ante aquella voz, pero decidió arriesgarse. –Pues yo creo que no-

-Cierto, hasta ahora no han hecho otra cosa que arruinar las situaciones- lo apoyo su hermano.

-Hump, eso es porque no lo hemos hecho enserio- se apresuro a decir Kiba.

-Esas solo son excusas- dijo Mori seriamente.

-¿Excusas? Un ninja nunca pone excusas- defendió el cejotas.

-Takashi tiene razón- afirmo Honey.

-¿Qué sabrás tu? Nosotros no tenemos necesidad de poner alguna excusa- hablo Neji quien recién había vuelto a su forma original.

-A mi me parece que ustedes no tienen la capacidad para una situación tan "sencilla" como esta-

-Tenemos capacidad para todo lo que queramos, y si nos lo proponemos podemos hacer de esto pan comido, por mas problemático que sea- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero hasta ahora todo ha sido de la boca para afuera, en eso ellos tienen razón- dijo Haruhi.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que estamos mintiendo?- hablo Naruto quien ahora era que comprendía la situación.

-¿O es que tienen miedo a unas chicas? Tremendos ninjas- les dijo Souh.

-Patéticos- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-¿Patéticos? ¿Quien ha dicho miedo? Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Ustedes tienen miedo!- insistió Tamaki

-No se estos imbeciles, pero yo no le temo a NADA!- le aclaro con amenazante tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Es cierto, nosotros no le tememos a nada- afirmo Neji.

-Entonces si no tienen miedo, me imagino que aceptaras tin chistar, ¿o abandonaran como unos cobardes?- interrogo Ootori.

-De ninguna manera- respondieron.

Kyouya sonrió con satisfacción, la primera fase del plan II había sido completada.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En algún bar o tasca de Konoha se despertaba con algo de dificultad una rubia, levanto su cabeza la cual había estado apoyada en la barra, sobo su cuello por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición tan incomoda. Miro al frente y pudo ver al cantinero secando un baso.

-Hokage-sama, al fin despierta-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto seriamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse, aunque la situación era bastante obvia.

-Anoche se paso de tragos, yo le sugerí irse a su casa, pero usted insistía en quedarse, y pues bueno, usted comprenderá, su carácter tan famoso y…- trataba de explicarse lo mejor que podía el pobre hombre.

La mujer arqueo una ceja, acomodo un poco su cabello, esta mañana no pasaría por la oficina, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su casa.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Y bien, ¿Que haremos ahora?- pregunto el Hyuuga.

-Konoha tiene servicio de mensajería, no?- interrogo Kyouya.

-Claro- afirmo Shikamaru

-Bien, Honey-sempai, reparte por favor-

El jovencito les dio papel y pluma a cada uno.

-¿Qué? ¿Les mandaremos cartas?- pregunto el Kyubi con ironía

-Así es- afirmo Mori.

-Están perfumadas- notifico Kiba, a quien el olor le era mas notorio.

-Por supuesto, eso le da una toque mas "personal", ¿no creen?- explico Kaoru.

-Ridiculeces, cursilerías- se escucho al Uchiha por lo bajo.

-Ahora escriban allí!- empezó a dictar Tamaki.

-Querida y la persona que les gusta-

TODOS ganaron colores, ellos nunca habían admitido eso pero ¿tanto se notaba? Al parecer se notaba mucho.

El pelinegro se maldijo así mismo, el sabia que le gustaba Sakura, y el sabia que Sakura aun sentía algo por el, a pesar del daño que le había echo al marcharse y dejarla. Puso el nombre de la pelirrosa en el papel, admitiendo quizás su mas guardado secreto, ¿Dónde había quedado el Sasuke frío y calculador? Que tanto le había costado formar, ¿A dónde se había ido su orgullo Uchiha? Eso no lo sabia, una parte de el quería que volviera pero otra parte quería ¿aprovechar la oportunidad?

Neji estaba en una situación parecida, se había repetido así mismo que TenTen era solo su compañera de equipo, y que las veces que la miraba como un bobo mientras entrenaba o que la cargaba y estrechaba cuando ella caía no era mas que simple coincidencia (si, como no!), pero toda esta situación le hacia ver las cosas de otra manera. ¿En verdad le gustaba tanto TenTen?

¿La persona que mas me gusta? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía si parar el pelirrojo en su mente, ¿Cómo saber si esa era la persona que a el le gustaba? Porque a el nunca le había gustado nadie, no había amado a alguien, no había sido querido por alguien. Ahora se llevaba mejor con sus hermanos, los quería si, pero eran cosas distintas, no? Era indudable que sentía cosas por Matsuri que no había sentido jamás y que hacían que su corazón latiera mas fuerte, por eso puso su nombre.

Y bueno esta mas que decir, que a Shikamaru le encantaba Temari, que a Lee gustaba Motoko, que Ino volvía loco a Kiba y que Naruto moría por Hinata.

Tamaki continúo:

_Primero que todo me quisiera disculpar por las molestias de anoche, quisiera que pudiésemos solucionarlo._

_¿Qué tal si cenamos esta noche?_

_Espero tu respuesta_

_con sinceridad_

-Y al final ponen sus nombres-

-Que cursilería- se quejo- Neji

-¿Cursi? Si eso fue lo mas rudo que pudo escribir el señor, porque sabemos que ustedes no son nada sutiles. Hablaron los gemelos.

-Ahora tienen que enviarlo, así que vayan- ordeno el rubio

Soltaron un suspiro y fueron a enviar las cartas, con su respectivo sobre, una rosa, y una caja que Kami-sama sabe quien tendría adentro, con otros detalles "cursis e inservibles" como los había descrito el Uchiha.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Las Kunoichis estaban en sus respectivos hogares, haciendo labores cotidianas y hogareñas, tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos de la otra noche.

-Ese vago imbecil!, le da flojera todo, no colabora- mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno, esta demás decir que ninguno había salido entero de las manos de la rubia. –Seguramente el muy inservible este durmiendo- Alzo la vista y pudo ver al halcón que estaba parado enfrente suyo.

-¿Y tu que quieres?- le pregunto, tomando con cuidado de no dañarle las alas. Puso ver la rosa morada que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Y que es esto?- dijo tomando el paquete y la carta, la abrió rápidamente. -¿Pero que demonios?- releyó aquella carta al menos unas 10 veces.

¿El vago invitándome a cenar?- la releyó de nuevo. –Hump, supongo que tendré que aceptar, Tsk tan problemático…- la chica quedo en silencio unos segundos. –Demonios, ya hasta hablo como el.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En la habitación de al lado, la cual era mucho mas pequeña, se hallaba una castaña de cabello corto sentada en un mueble.

-Gaara-sama- susurro para si misma. –Si tan solo me viera mas aya de una alumna, pero no, solo soy eso, una simple alumna, o peor, ex alumna, entonces, ¿Qué somos? ¿amigos? Como si Gaara-sama pudiera considerarme su amiga, no, no- se dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué somos? Como no me había dado cuenta? No somos nada, no soy mas que una simple conocida- llego a esa conclusión haciendo un pucherito.

-Eh? Que es ese ruido?- se pregunto escuchando una especie de picoteo, abrió el ventanal y dejo pasar a un ave que traía un paquete.

-¿Un halcón? ¿Quién me enviaría algo?- se pregunto.

Tomo la rosa y la examino. –Es de Hikaru-kun!!- luego abrió la carta y la leyó.

-Debo de estar soñando, ¿Gaara-sama?, Si! ¿Será que soy algo mas que una ex-alumna?- se pregunto pegando la carta a su pecho. –Tendré que averiguarlo esta noche!- se respondió muy ilusionada.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Una pelinegra se hallaba desayunando en un pintoresco restauransito que si bien no era lujoso y caro, la comida era muy buena.

-"Kami, estoy segura de que esto me pasa a mi por romper el espejo de mamá la semana pasada, 7 años de mala suerte es mi destino"- dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja recién echo y continuo comiendo y pensando.

-"Ese feo cejotas, no se que le vi, sus amplias cejas y su ajustado traje, definitivamente no lo se"- pensó soltando una risita divertida al venirse la imagen del chico a su mente.

-"Sera porque me hace reir, tiene un no se que, me he fijado bien, no se que es, pero me gusta, lo quiero asi"

-Kami-sama!, ¿Qué rayos es eso?- exclamo al sentir como algo rozaba con su pierna causándole escalofríos. –Una gato negro, Kami nos salve!, um? Que es eso?- se pregunto al ver a un ave parada a uno de los respaldos de una silla.

-¿Una rosa azul oscura?, no parece el tipo de cosas que haría Lee, bueno el color y tipo de flor.

Abrió el sobre y tomo el paquete.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, yo tengo que responder a esto cuanto antes

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

LA Hyuuga esta sentada en el porche de su mansión, tomando un poco de aire fresco.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Estara enojado conmigo? ¿estará bien?, no se tal vez me pase, tal vez no debi gritarle, después de todo, no es que el hubiese echo algo terrible-

Solto un suspire y miro al cielo.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Habré echo lo correcto?, que desastre, bueno, no!- se retracto de sus palabras poniendo una cara seria.

-Como dice Kurenai-sensei, no puedo andar por la vida arrepintiéndome de todo lo que hago-

-Hinata-sama- la criada la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos o mas bien de platica que tenia con su conciencia.

-Si, dime-

-Le ha llegado correspondencia y un paquete- le anuncio entregándole los objetos.

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte-

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejando a Hinata sola nuevamente, la chica abrio la carta la leyó y…

-Na..na..naru..to…naruto-kun?- fue todo lo que alcanzo a preguntarse, incrédula, antes de caer desmayada.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Señorita, estas son rosas, yo quiero hortensias-

-Ah?-

-Que quiero un ramo de hortensias y usted me esta dando rosas!- explico nuevamente la clienta.

-Oh si! Disculpe- dijo la rubia buscando las flores indicadas.

-Gracias-

-Gracias a usted por su compra- dijo ella al ver a la mujer salir. –"todo esto es culpa de Kiba, no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza ¿En verdad estaré gorda?"- se pregunto agarrando algo de su plano estomago.

-Por supuesto que no! Tengo un cuerpo envidiable se auto respondió viéndose en un espejo que tenia cerca. –"jaja ya se lo demostrare luego"-

Un picoteo de la puerto hizo que dejara de verse en el espejo y girara la vista hacia el sonido.

-¿y ahora quien enviaría a este pajarraco?-

Abrió la puerta, lo descargo y dejo que se fuera.

-¿Un paquete?, tengo que aceptar que la rosa en muy bonita-

Leyó la carta y un extraño fuego paso por sus ojos, muy parecido al de Lee.

-Es mi oportunidad, ya lo vera!-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sakura se hallaba en el hospital de Konoha, haciendo su turno, luego de atender a unos cuantos heridos que llegaron de sus misiones decidió tomar un descanso.

-Uff, que mañana!- se dijo asi misma tumbándose en el sofá del cuarto de descanso.

Cerro por sus ojos y pasaron por su mente las imágenes del Uchiha pegándola contra la pared.

-Sasuke- lo menciono dando un suspiro.-¿Podrá ser verdad lo que estoy pensando? Lo que creo que es?

Se gito hacia un pequeño escritorio que había ahí, para ver un paquete, una carta y una rosa roja y un papel que al acercarse pudo ver que leía.

"Sakura, esto te llego temprano en la mañana… Shizune"

-¿Para mi?- se pregunto. Leyó la carta para quedar totalmente sorprendida. Abrió la caja y miro su contenido, igual de sorprendida.

-Debe de ser broma- se dijo para luego quedarse callada por unos segundos y estallar de la risa. -¿Pero que digo? ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Sasuke bromear? Por favor, esto debe de ser enserio.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Ese Neji!- grito Tenten arrojando un kunai al blanco que tenia puesto en el árbol. – Es un estupido, por dios- y arrojo otro kunai.

Noto como un pájaro revoloteaba por el cielo, como buscando donde parase. Frunció el ceño y siguió practicando.

Tito otro mas pero un ruido raro la distrajo.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- hizo caso omiso y continuo practicando. 5 minutos después hubo otro sonido igual.

-¿Otra vez?- miro en la dirección donde había provenido el sonido.-Ese pájaro feo, feo feo como Neji, ¿pero que hago pensando en Neji?-

El sonido del ave se hizo presente nuevamente.

-Vete!- le grito tirandole una de sus armas para alejarlo.

Lo que le sorprendió a Tenten fue que esta vez el kunai si dio en el blanco y el pájaro se vino abajo en picada, cayendo al suelo con el paquete que traía.

-Oh! Kami-sama!- grito acercándose al ave ya sin vida.

Leyó la carta, -¿disculpas? ¿Cenar? ¿Esta noche? ¡NEJI?!, dios mío debe de estar poseído-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Ah que recuperada me siento, siento que hasta he rejuvenecido algunos años- se decía Tsunade luego de una ducha caliente.

Se seco rápidamente y se vistió normal, como siempre.

-Shizune debe de querer matarme, no he aparecido en todo el dia, hablando de Shizune tengo que ponerme a trabajar en su boda, el dinero lo fui a recoger ayer asi debe de estar en el maletín-

La rubia comenzó a buscar el maletín para hacer las diligencias de la fiesta, pero, "misteriosamente" no lo encontraba.

-Kami, ¿Dónde esta ese condenado maletín?, si yo lo tenia ayer y…- la hokage pudo decir mas nada, un flash back vino a su mente, uno de cómo se gastaba todo el contenido, de aquel maletín.

-Solo hay una persona que puede solucionar esto- tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que ya tenia registrado en su agenda.

-Atiende!, Alo!- hablo a ver que agarraban el teléfono.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- una educada voz le hablo.

-Kyouya, solo tu puedes solucionar esto!- exclamo la Hokage comenzando a contarle todo al pelinegro.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, chics lo se, soy de lo peor, T.T los he dejado esperando por muchísimo tiempo! Y ruego a todos que me disculpen de verdad, me han pasado muchas cosas, y la verdad el tiempo se me va de las manos! Pero bueno, aquí sin mas retrasos les traigo el 7 capitulo, NO abandonare este fanfic, otra ves discúlpenme mucho por haber tardado tanto asi. Los adoro a todos por seguirme en esta loca historia! Aquí va!

**Buenos Modales**

-Entiendo-

-Y lo dices con esa calma??!! Shizune se pondrá histérica!-

-Me pregunto de quien se le habrá podido pegar esa actitud-

-Ootori, esto es serio, ¿Cómo hare?-

-Que tengo a mi disposición?-

-A cualquier shinobi o kunoichi que necesites-

Un brillo malévolo alumbro la mirada del pelinegro. –Creo que se como nos arreglaremos-

-Muchas gracias- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

El sonido de la puerta hizo que los gemelos se volvieran a esta, pasando los ojos en los 6 shinobis que recién entraban a la habitación.

-¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? Hace horas que fueron a entregar esas cartas- quiso saber Hikaru.

-Fuimos a comer algo- contesto Nara.

-Si, no habíamos podido comer nada y la verdad es que ya moríamos de hambre- añadió Kiba.

-¿y que son esas caras?! Vamos a animarse que ahora es que hay cosas por hacer!-

-¿Qué mas tenemos que hacer?- interrogo el Uchiha con hastío.

-Muchas cosas!!, tienen que estar listos para la cena de esta noche- respondió Souh rápidamente.

Sasuke Pov

Esos idiotas se pasaron toda la tarde corriendo de acá para haya y de haya para acá.

El chico de cabello negro y lentes se la paso hablando por teléfono, haciendo cosas y escribiendo no se que cosas en una libreta aunque era bastante confuso, no parecía que tuviera algo que ver con la cena, y en esta habitación todo el mundo tenia que ver con tan "dichoso evento".

El idiota mayor sostenía el megáfono muy cerca de su boca, dictando ordenes a los demás, los cuales revoloteaban cerca de nosotros, tomando medidas y esas estupideces. Luego paso algo que me llamo la atención. Ootori llamo al rubio para decirle no se que.

-Voy para haya mama!- le respondió acercándose a el.

Acto seguido los gemelos saltaron a su lado, seguidos de la chica, el chiquillo y el chico alto. Note como se alejaban lo mas posible de nosotros y ahora el de lentes les susurraba cosas.

-Pero que buena idea! Será todo un éxito!- chillo eufórico el rubio.

Pude ver como uno de los gemelos le tapaba la boca y como Neji también quería escuchar la conversación.

-Mantenga la boca cerrada mi señor!- le aconsejaron los Hitachiin.

Me disponía a activar mi sharingan asi les leería los labios y sabría de que se trataba todo este secreteo, no es que no me importara mucho claro, pero ¿Y si hablaban de Sakura? ¿o nos tendían una trampa sucia? Yo no iba a permitirles eso, nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Teme!!- esa voz, la irritante voz de Naruto me desconcentro y frustrado me volví hacia el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Usuratonkachi.-

-Porque estas parado ahí, como un palo-

-Que te importa?-

-Aja! Ya lo se!- y me miro con ojos acusadores, como si hubiese descubierto un súper secreto.

Enarque una ceja, expectante.

-Te estas imaginando a Sakura-chan desnuda! Pervertido picaron, yo solía hacerlo en antaño…-

¿Qué demonios decía ese imbecil? Imaginándose a Sakura, desnuda, no le iba a dejar pasar esta así como así, ¿Qué se creía el dobe este?

-Pero ahora- y soltó una risita tonta que solo logro exasperarme aun mas. –Ahora me imagino a Hinata-chan- me confeso finalmente.

Esto obviamente llego a oídos de Hyuuga quien se paraba justo a mi lado.

Yo tenia que darle un golpe y Neji se aproximaba con las mismas intenciones.

-Cierra la boca, Dobe!- le espete dándole un puñetazo por el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

-Imbesil- concluyo el Hyuuga, igualando las cosas por el lado izquierdo.

Y así fue como por culpa de Naruto, que no era extraño que pasaran este tipo de cosas por su culpa, me perdí de la conversación de los idiotas.

Fin POV Sasuke.

Neji POV

Naruto y sus comentarios…. Incómodos ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

Mire al chiquillo a mí alrededor, mirándome inquisitoriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Gris o marrón?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Respóndeme!- exigió pareciendo ser rudo al cruzar sus flacuchentos brazos a la altura de su pecho. La verdad parecía un bebe haciendo un puchero. Pobre niño.

-Gris- y luego fue y se lo dijo a uno de los gemelos.

Y asi continuo preguntándole a todos varios colores.

-Pero no se podrá arreglar a todos juntos aquí- hablo Haruhi.

-Tienes razón Haruhi, tenemos que separarnos- coincidió Kyouya

-¿Por que?- interrogue

-Pues porque hay cosas que aun necesitan aprender!- respondió el rubio

Lo mire fijamente, por dios que necesitaría yo, Hyuuga Neji, aprender de estos ineptos, era algo totalmente ilógico.

-Estamos cortos de tiempo, así que propongo- comenzó a hablar Ootori nuevamente. -Los mismos grupos de ayer-

Uso el verbo "proponer", pero por su tono supe que ya era una decisión tomada.

-Como sea, salgamos de este problema!- accedió Shikamaru.

**El regalo perfecto----**** Shikamaru**

Fuimos los primeros en salir de la casa de Naruto, al parecer llevábamos prisa porque Ootori caminaba bastante rápido y no dejaba de enviar mensajes. No sabia a donde íbamos, pero si sabia que fuera lo que fuera seria realmente problemático.

-¿Qué haremos? Pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a la zona comercial. –Compraras un regalo-

-Yo? Pero ni siquiera traigo dinero-

-Lo supuse-

No respondí, esperando a que continuara.

-Yo, mejor dicho, el Host Club lo pagara, claro, luego pagaras eso y arreglaremos intereses-

Tal y como había dicho, problemas, ya me había endeudado.

-¿Qué le regalaras?-

-No lo se, Temari es una chica difícil… pero pues ella entenderá que por la situación y…-

-¿quieres que ella se ofenda?- negué. -¿Quieres que ella se enfade?- volví a negar, eso seria terrible. -¿Quieres que tu regalo sea malinterpretado?-

-No!-

-Por eso es que hay que encontrar el indicado-

-Podría regalarle unas flores y unos chocolates-

-Tan clásico, tan cliché-

-Descartemos los bombones, las flores nunca están demás-

Al poco tiempo de camina llegamos a una joyería, por lo que sabia, creo que era la joyería mas costosa de toda Konoha.

-Haber… ¿Qué le gustaría a Temari?-

-Buenas tardes señores, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?-

-Yo… busco un regalo-

-¿Busca algo en específico?-

Yo dude ¿Qué le gustaría a Temari? Nunca la había visto usar joyería, o al menos no me habia percatado, no seria algo muy complejo estoy seguro.

-Algo sencillo y bonito- Ootori respondió por mi. Yo asentí.

-este es perfecto. Dije al divisar la joya que le regalaría a Temari, el chico pago y nos fuimos de ahí.

-¿Los demás también compraran regalos?- Kyouya asintió.-Si siguen el plan así debería ser-

Y seguimos caminando hasta mi casa.

**Decoración**** del espacio---- Neji**

Monte al chiquillo en mi espalda por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa.

-¿Dónde será la cena?- me pregunto observando el espacio.

-En el comedor obviamente- le respondí, que pregunta más estupida.

-¿Has pensado en algún tema?-

-Ehh… no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

El me miro impactado por mi comentario

-Pues porque asi es mas divertido!- respondió sonriente

-No me importa eso-

-no? No quisieras que TenTen-chan se la pasara muy bien esta noche?- cuestiono pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, haciendo mueca de sorprendido

-Bueno, si, pero…-

-Genial! ¿Qué te gustaría entonces, Neji-chan?-

-Me da igual, la verdad no me importa- respondí. –Y no utilices el "chan" conmigo, suena ridículo-

-Entonces lo eligiere yo, Neji-chan!- hablo con una sonrisa que me empalago de lo dulce que era.

Pero yo no le respondí, la verdad me importaba muy poco todo este asunto de la decoración.

-Será… de conejitos!!- chillo dando un salto de alegría.

-¿Qué?-

-Si! Podrían ser conejitos tomando el te, o tal vez…-

-No, no, no, de ninguna manera transformaras el comedor Hyuuga en una conejera-le advertí.

-Pero… tu has dicho que…-

-Si, si, pero ahora digo que no!-

-umm- y puso una cara de frustración. –Entonces hagámoslo de ositos!- grito enseñando su empalagosa sonrisa.

Pegue una mano de mi frente de la frustración.

-¿De donde sacas semejantes ideas?- le critique. –Porsupuesto que no! Es ridículo!-

-Entonces, ¿De que será?-

-Algo elegante pero retacado- accedí a hablar mientras Honey tomaba nota en una mini libreta de Winnie Pooh.

-¿Algún color?-

-Colores pálidos, nada escandaloso- decidí

-Muy bien! Pongámonos a trabajar- chillo con sincera confianza.

-Esta noche, definitivamente seria dura para mi-

**Modales en la Mesa---- Naruto**

Me había quedado yo solo con el chico Fujioka, salimos a comprar un regalo y el decidió la decoración.

Hinata-chan estaría muy orgullosa de mi.

-Ya termine! Ahora a descansar un rato-me dije cuando estaba a punto de saltar a la cama.

-Ey, Ey!- el chico me llamo, parecía fastidiado, pero eso era imposible, todo el mundo se la pasaba increíble conmigo, yo lo sabia.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tienes que tomar tu lección de hoy-

-¿Lección?- le pregunte incorporándome ¿Estaba yo en algún tipo de entrenamiento y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Qué lección me enseñaría Fujioka-kun?. –Oh Fujioka-kun!- y lo abrasé de emoción.

-Así es estas cosas son un poco estupidas, pero se aprenden una solo vez en la vida-

-Me enseñaras un nuevo jutsu cierto? Oh! Que feliz soy! Tenía tiempo sin aprender alguno-

-¿Jutsu?-

Yo asentí, sentía mis ojos brillar de alegría.

-No!- me negó

-Eh?- y la burbuja de felicidad se reventó. –Entonces que es?-

-Ni siquiera soy Ninja, te enseñare modales para la mesa-

-eh? ¿Modales?- replique –Mis modales son excelentes-

El arqueo una ceja y yo accedí.

-Es bien-

-Los palitos ya los sabes usar, menos mal-

-Si ya yo se eso a la perfección!- conteste orgulloso.

-Quiero que e comas este ramen-

-Ok- esta iba a ser la lección más fácil de toda mi vida.

Habían dos platos, los mire y elegí por supuesto el que tenia mas.

Comencé a comer y me tope con un pedazo duro, trate de masticarlo pero sabia raro así que lo escupí.

El se aclaro la garganta

-Primera lección, no se escupen los alimentos, solo se apartan delicadamente, numero dos, los alimentos no se tocan, si los tocas deben ser tuyos-

-Yo no he tocado nada!-

-Esas son las reglas que te memorizaras para esta noche- me explico calmadamente. –tercero, las personas se sirven, no escogen-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que tomaras cualquiera sin examinarlo-

-Yo no he examinado nada!-

-Lo acabas de hacer ¬¬, cuarto, Mantén el borde del plato limpio y 5 y por lo que mas quieras- me explicaba pacientemente. –Lávate las manos antes de comer-

-Ya lo tengo!!- dije tratando de recordarlo todo.

**Conversando---- Gaara**

Umm… pues ya yo sabía muy bien los modales en la mesa, Temari y Baki me lo recordaban a diario y con eso no tenia problema.

-También tienes que tener cuidado con las conversaciones en la mesa-

Arquee una ceja

-Las conversaciones, mientras comes deben de ser amenas- explico el gemelo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Hikaru continúo. –Deben de ser moderadas en todos los sentidos-

-¿en que sentidos?- volví a interrogarlo, la verdad nunca hablaba mientras comía.

-Bueno, en cuanto a tu tono, el tema, y la duración de una conversación- especifico. –No deben de ser muy largas para no incomodar la cena.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Por supuesto que no!-

Lo mire expectante, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-cuando hables con alguien- hizo una pausa y continúo. –Son importantes dos cosas, numero uno, lo que dices-

-Estas insinuando que no se lo que digo?- interrogue con voz fría. El trago saliva sonoramente y yo sonreí para mis adentros, estos tipos se asustaban por cualquier cosa.

-Y dos, el como le dices-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Tu entonación, dándole la entonación adecuada, la oración tendrá más emoción, mas efecto en la otra persona.

Lo mire raro, yo no era alguien de muchas palabras y jamás había escuchado sobre esto, era irónico, sabia exactamente como desmembrar a una persona, pero no tenia idea de cómo usar mi entonación, sencillamente ridículo.

-En cuanto al tema, es preferible hablar de algo que le guste a ella-

-A Matsuri le gusta la música clásica-

-Bueno podemos practicar si quieres-

-No me toque- le advertí. –Y no practicaremos, creo que se lo que hare-

-Esta bien!- me dijo alejándose de mi.

**Aseo Personal---- Kiba**

-¿Aseo personal?!!- grite anonadado. -¿me estas llamando cochino?-

-La verdad… si- contesto Kaoru

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Claro que lo se- me porfío. –Mira tu cuarto, esto parece un cuchitril-

¿Un cuchitril? Bueno era cierto que estaba desordenado, y que por no limpiarlo en algunos meses había acumulado pelo de Akamaru y un poco de polvo, pero aparte de eso yo diría que estaba realmente bien.

-Mi cuarto es perfecto-

-Perfecto para dos perros cochinos-

Yo gruñí

-Vamos Inozuka-kun! Tienes una cita en apenas unas horas de debes de estar presentable-

-Yo siempre estoy presentable-

-Si como no- hablo con sarcasmo. –Comenzaremos por una ducha, debes de lavar bien tu piel-

-¿mi piel?-

-Si, tu piel, y también lavaras muy bien tu cabello-

-Esta bien, esta bien- accedió de mala gana

-Ahora a la ducha y te aplicaras todo esto en la piel- me indico dándome alrededor de 10 frascos con cremas y lociones. –Y estos en tu cabello- y me dio 5 mas.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si, y mucho, ah, y antes de que vayas a bañarte, ven aquí- y me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

-Estira los brazos hacia atrás-

-pero que rayos…-

Pero el muy imbesil fue bastante rápido, en un segundo me había quitado mi inseparable chaqueta, la olio, e hizo una mueca.

-Esto ira a la lavadora-

-¿pero por que?-

-pues porque huele horrible-

-Horrible? Si la lave hace poco!- me queje indignado.

-¿hace cuanto?-

-No lo se… hace como un… mes!- concluí, no había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Que horror Inozuka-kun, eres un puerco-

Bufe y fui a bañarme se aplico todo lo que le dieron y luego Kaoru me obligo a lavarme los dientes, limpiarme mis orejas y cortar mis uñas.

-Ahora si podemos ir al siguiente paso!-

**¿Qué ponerse? ---- Lee**

-Ya estoy como nuevo!- grite- La llama de la juventud arde con pulcritud!-

-umm, no creo que eso sea conveniente- hablo ese chico alto tan callado.

-¿conveniente? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Que siempre menciones a la llama. Se explico y me confundió mas ¿a quien no le gustaría mi poderosa y brillante llama de la juventud.

-A todos les encanta, los llena de entusiasmo-

-No a Motoko no parece gustarle mucho-

-¿A Motoko?-

El asintió

-Vayamos al punto- me dijo

-Hai! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-

-El siguiente paso es el vestuario-

-Oh! Ero si esa es súper fácil!-

Mori-kun me miro expectante

-¿ya sabes que te pondrás?

-Pero claro!!- respondí, era obvio lo que yo me pondría, así que me acomode en mi expandex verde, me puse mi cinturón y adopte mi pose de "tío guay". –Estoy listo!-

Vi como puso sus ojos en blanco

-Quítate eso-

-pero ¿Por qué?, es cómodo y me da un look súper cool, esta es la moda!-

-¿enserio?-

-Pero por supuesto que si!!- le asegure

-Esa no es la ropa adecuada-

-Eh? No?-

-No. Me negó el. –Haber, iras a una cena tipo picnic, así que…-

-Tengo que ponerme algo cómodo!-

-Si algo cómodo, pero con clase!-

-¿ y que me pondré entonces?- cuestione confundido. –No tengo mucha ropa-

Y le enseñe mi closet como prueba, donde estaban guindados mis 31 expandex verdes. El abrió los ojos como platos y examino bien mi closet como si estuviese buscando algo mas, ¿Qué mas podría necesitar? Tenia todo lo necesario, esplendidos expandes verdes.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte

-Tu atuendo-

Y me pasó una camisa verde manzana, me dijo que era una chemiss o algo así, unos jeans claros y unos zapatos deportivos.

-Sugoi! Soy un tipo guay renovado!-

**El anfitrión perfecto---- Sasuke**

-Así es Uchiha-kun.- me decía el rubito. –No, no puedes ser tan inexpresivo con las damas

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no me hagas exasperar- le advertí.

-Pero Uchiha-kun, estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan le encantara que le hables y la trates como todo un caballero-

Emití un ligero gruñido, ¿Quién demonios se creía para llamarla "Sakura-chan"

-Yo la trato como me de la gana-

-¿pero que dices? ¿No te gustaría ser el príncipe azul del cuento?-

-La verdad… no- y reí con ironía.

El se asusto creo que era porque hasta ahora no me había visto reír.

-La verdad es que yo soy el tipo malo de la historia-

-Pero si Sakura-chan te adora, creo-

Otra vez el "chan" ya tengo suficiente con el dobe, y como que creo?, obviamente Sakura me adoraba, no? Y por primera vez lo pensé bien. ¿Me querría Sakura incondicionalmente? Claro que si, ¿pero que demonios estaba pensando? Desde cuando me importaba que Sakura me quisiera por encima de todo?

-Hump-

-Te enseñare a ser el anfitrión perfecto, a Sakura-chan parece gustarle bastante lo romántico-

-¿y?-

-Podrías decirle lo que sientes!-

Yo no respondí el comentario.

-Te hincas, te pones de rodillas y suplicas su perdón y amor para toda la vida, ella te mirara ilusionada y gritara emocionada y…

-Cállate!- le ordene. –Hablas puras cursilerías-

-Pero Uchiha-kun!- me reclamo. –Ve la decoración de tu sala! Seria el ambiente perfecto!-

-no me interesa-

-No cuesta nada ser romántico, solo tienes que dejar salir todas tus emociones dulces y…- dios el era bastante insistente.

Me pareció dudar por un segundo. –NO!- grite, tratando convencerme a mi mismo de que aquello era una real estupidez.

-Esta bien, no diré mas nada, estaré en la habitación de al lado- me aviso pero poco me importaba. –Solo… abre tu corazón Uchiha-kun-

¿Abre tu corazón? ¿Abrir mi corazón? ¿Cómo podría yo, Sasuke Uchiha, abrir mi corazón?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos indicándome que el timbre estaba sonando

-Mierda…-


	8. Chapter 8

GOMENASAII!!!! A todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por haber dejado la historia descontinuada por tanto tiempo, pero aquí les traigo la octava entrega de esta fic.

Espero y aspiro que les encante, será un capitulo de romance, espero no tarderme tanto con el otro.

Gracias por todos sus reviews! Los amo, me disculpo especialmente ante esas personas, que me dejaron un lindo review, gracias de verdad los aprecio muchísimo.

Este es sino me equivoco, el penúltimo cap, osea, que ya el siguiente será el final!! Creo… jejeje Espero me sigan apoyando y me envíen reviews, muchos reviews!

Tambien los invito a leer mi nueva historia "Angel Caido Demonio Renacido" es entre Naruto y Bleach, y creo que me va quedando muy bien. Tiene como pareja central el Sasusaku y el Hitsuhina, asi que si pueden pasasense y apóyenme. =3

Yay!!!! Ok ok a la historia.

**Sexy**

El pelinegro miro dudoso la puerta, ahora, ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer?

-Hola Sakura- saludo secamente luego de abrir la entrada de su casa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- saludó, tratando de actuar linda y coqueta, aunque se moría de nervio.

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo. –"esa será una larga noche"- se dijo para sus adentros.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El muchacho se había asegurado de que las velas estuviesen encendidas, el mantel puesto, el incienso andando y todo lo demás estuviese en su lugar, como debía ser. El comedor Hyuuga había sufrido una transformación, ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a los grandes salones de la realeza, todo resplandecía.

Neji llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, que lo hacía lucir más elegante que de costumbre, porque el de por si era elegante siempre.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la mucama abrió la puerta.

Neji POV.

Estaba sin palabras, y yo no soy muy hablador, pero esta vez, no halle que decir. Tenten se veía preciosa en ese vestido azul rey. Llevaba el cabello suelto, he de admitir que aunque estoy en su equipo y la conozco desde la infancia, esta es la segunda vez que la veo así. Su maquillaje, ligero por lo que pudo apreciar hacían que su cara resplandeciera, y que sus labios fuesen el centro de atención. Esos labios.

-Buenas noches señor Neji- me saludo con una tono de voz que erizó los pelos.

-Tenten…- tome su mano y la bese, tal como me había dicho el chiquillo, funciono porque sonrió complacida. – ¿nos sentamos-

-Claro, tengo hambre- me respondió.

Yo le ajuste la silla y me senté rápidamente enfrente de ella.

-Tu casa está más elegante de lo habitual Neji- me comentó.-¿Remodelaciones?-

-Así es- tampoco admitiría que tuve que hacer esto yo con un chiquillo de la mitad de mi tamaño que es mayor que yo, las cosas extrañas de este mundo.

Como había planeado el mesonero trajo los platos, tapados. Los dejo en frente de nosotros y los abrió.

-Disfruten- susurro para luego servirnos vino blanco en las copas que teníamos en la mesa.

-Calamares rebosados! Son mis favoritos Neji-

-Lo sé- uy se me escapo eso, no pude evitarlo estaba viendo sus labios nuevamente, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿desde cuándo era tan…pervertido?

-¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó examinándome con la mirada.

-Solo lo sé, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Tenten-

-¿Ah sí?- añadió en tono coqueto, lo reconocí.

-Si, por eso se que te gustan los tulipanes, el color azul y el salmón también, te encantan los calamares rebosados y mirar a las estrellas-

-Neji…- Ella se sonrojo, yo sonreí con satisfacción

-También se que te gustan los zafiros-

-¿eh?-

Ella miro sorprendida cuando le entregue los pendientes de oro con la piedra incrustada.

-Oh, Neji, Me encantan-

-Me imagine-

-Siempre de sabelotodo- rio y se acercaba a mí, inclinándose, entrecerrando los ojos, fue ahí cuando un estruendo se escucho.

-¿Gai-sensei?-

-Ah. Neji, discúlpame por esto, de verdad-

Y con un movimiento rápido tomo a Tenten y desapareció.

-WTF! ¿PERO qué #"$&?!-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Tú nunca cambiaras, no?-

-¿a qué te refieres Motoko?-

-A eso- dijo señalando la enorme fogata que tenia Lee en su jardín.

-Ah.. Es que es la gran llama que respresen…

-Ya se me ese cuento Lee- le interrumpió.

El chico suspiro. -¿Quieres que la apague?-

-No, está bien, si a ti te gusta esta bien-

-Gracias Motoko, ¿quieres saber que representa?-

-Pero ya lo sé, es la gran llama de la juventud, que arde no se en donde y todo lo demás que siempre dices…-

-No, esta vez no es eso- replico el. –Esta llama es mas grande, ¿ves los colores?- ella asintió.-Es más intensa, mas importante, mas fuerte-

-A veces pienso que eres piromaniaco Lee-

El chico rio. –No lo sé, pero no lo digo porque me guste la llama en sí-

Ella lo miro sorprendida O.O

-Bueno! Tal vez si me guste bastante- admitió el y los dos rieron. –Pero… me gusta más lo que representa-

-Y… ¿Qué podría ser eso?- se pregunto ella " si me dice que la juventud o el ardiente entrenamiento juro que lo matare". –Dímelo- lo ínsito poniendo su mano sobre la de el-

Lee se sonrojo ante este gente. –Este bueno….-

Lee POV

OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS, OMGGS ,

OH MY GOD GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!

Por todas las llamas del cielo, oh esperen, ¿en el cielo habrán llamas? Bueno! No importa en este momento, lo diré, ¿o no lo diré? Decir o no decir?

OHHHH temí tanto este momento, si tan solo algo me diese aliento, debo ser valiente, si tan solo Gai-sensei estuviese aquí!

-"bien Lee, deja que tu llama arda con más fuerza y con más valor. Deja que corra por tus venas Lee"- me repetía. –"Sensei!! Ayúdeme!!"

Ok lo hare.

-Representa… el amor que siento por ti, puro e intenso, como esta llama que arde enfrente de nosotros- ok, Gai-sensei, lo hice, lo dije sensei!

-Oh Lee… eso fue…- ella estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué estará pensado mi hermosa flor? –Eso fue, realmente bello-

-Gracias Motoko, es lo que siento-

-yo… bueno… yo me siento igual a ti- confeso, fue como la gloria para mis oídos.

Gai-Sensei! Si tan solo estuviese aquí para verme!

-Lee!- oh estoy alucinando a Gai-sensei, eso no puede ser. –Lee!-

-Gai-sensei! Tenten!- exclame un poco sorprendido.

-Discúlpame por esto Lee!-

Y así fue como vi a mi sensei llevarse a mi dulce, bella y adorable flor delante de mis ojos. Eso solo te deja una moraleja. Cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿Por qué tuve que desear que estuviese aquí?-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Ino-

-Kiba-

-Wow! Te ves… te ves preciosa-

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente. –Gracias- Ino llevaba unos shorts de tela negra a la cintura, un top cuello de tortuga con los hombros descubiertos, color morado intenso, en sus pies, unos stilettos del mismo color del top con los bordes negros, totalmente sexy y a la moda. -Tu también te ves bien-

Kiba llevaba unos jeans pegados al cuerpo con una camiseta roja, la chaqueta marrón que llevaba encima le daba más estilo a su look.

Se sentaron en unos sofás, habían transformado la sala de Kiba en una mini discoteca, había luces de colores y música moderna de fondo.

-Es como el salón Vip en Mansion! (ok, no sabía un nombre para una discoteca, entonces le puse el mismo que una de por aquí jeje) – exclamo

-Sí, se que te encanta esa discoteca-

-Sí, y está muy de moda-

-¿quieres un trago?-

-Claro!-

Inuzuka chasqueo los dedos y un barman apareció. –Desean algo?-

-Para mí un whisky y para ella…- el le hiso una seña para que pidiera lo que quisiera.

-Un Cosmopolitan por favor-

-Y… nos traes algo para picar?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Caviar?- pregunto el buscando la aprobación de la chica.

-¿Te gusta eso?- cuestiono ella haciendo una mueca.

-Eh… no!-

Ella rio. –Unas galletas con mouse de atún estarían bien, gracias-

-Por supuesto- contesto el sirviente antes de irse.

Kiba POV

Los tragos vinieron primero, me tome la mitad del mío de un solo jalón.

-Kiba, ¿pasa algo?-

-no, no, no, solo… tenia sed- se acercaba el momento, tendría que declarármele a Ino.

Llegaron las galletas, ella se comió dos y yo me comí el resto, me tome lo que quedaba de mi trago, llego el momento.

-Te compre algo-

-¿sí?-

-Sí, espera un segundo- me pare un volví con el regalo. –Para ti-

-Oh, gracias Kiba, ¿Qué es?-

-Ábrelo- le incite con una seña, luego junte las manos, me sudaban, demonios estaba nervioso.

Ella miro el paquete primero, para luego romper el papel frenéticamente. Me reí divertido. -¿Qué?- arremetió ella.

-Nada, es solo… tu entusiasmo-

-Ah… si, tengo esta costumbre- decía mientras sacaba la caja. –Un perfume! Gracias Kiba, lo había estado buscando, el Hypnose es difícil de conseguir-

-Se parece a ti, me hipnotizas, Ino-

Las luces bajaron y la música subió, poniéndose lenta y bailable. -¿quieres bailar?-

-Claro!-

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, contoneando las caderas con suavidad, al ritmo de la música.

-Es mi canción favorita, Breath on me-

Yo sonreí y la puse de espaldas. Con delicadeza bese sus hombros, respirando en su cuello, ella se estremeció, luego se volteo, quedando frente a frente.

-Te quiero Ino- susurre. Ella se me acercaba, cerré mis ojos al ver que ella los había cerrado, podía sentir su respiración, viniendo hacia mí, ahí fue cuando… Todas las luces se encendieron, encandilándonos, un hombre con un cigarro en la boca se paro entre nosotros.

-ASUMA-SENSEI?- chillo ella

-Me la llevo por un rato muchacho, espero no te moleste- y se fue

-Que no me moleste? QUE NO ME MOLESTE? Estaba así de cerca!- exclame, y yo que pensaba que era mi noche de suerte.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Entonces, aquí es la dichosa cita-

-Lo dije claramente, en mi casa, pasa adelante mu… Temari!-

-Claro-

Ella paso y miro todo su alrededor, ella no lo admitiría, pero estaba sorprendida. El porche y el jardín de Shikamaru fueron transformados en un paraíso tropical, habían arboles tropicales con flores coloridas como orquídeas y aves de paraíso, también rondaban tucanes, pavos reales, pequeños monos y otros animalitos parecidos. Todo una obra del Host Club.

En el porche, había una manta en el piso, de color amarillo intenso, con cojines y almohadones fucsia y verde manzana. En una bandeja habían todo tipo de frutas tropicales, piñas enteras y troceadas, fresas, bananas, mangos, melones troceados entre otras frutas más.

Shikamaru se sentó sobre la gruesa manta o alfombra e invito a la chica a sentarse.

-¿Cómo esperas que me siente ahí? Tengo falda…-

-Oh… las faldas son tan pro….- pero Shikamaru no pudo decir más nada, había levantado la cabeza para ver la dichosa falda, pero primero se encontró con las piernas de Temari, perfectamente depiladas, y esos muslos tan… sugestivos. –Sexy- murmuro.

-¿Qué? No escuche- dijo ella.

-¿eh? Nada, nada, ponte… uno de estos sobre las piernas- le recomendó muy a su pesar, pasándole un cojín por si a caso.

-Gracias- respondió sentándose con delicadeza.

-Eh… ¿tienes hambre o algo?-

-Bueno, si, un poquito-

-a ver, aquí tenemos frutas ¿quieres?-

-sí, me encanta la piña-

-Aquí va-

Shikamaru POV

Ok tenía que ser romántico y sexy y toda la cosa y soy… pésimo, y cuando digo pésimo lo digo enserio, entonces tome el trozo de piña con un tenedor, y se lo lleve a la boca. Ella lo comió y se relamió los labios, eso SI era sexy.

-Sabes Temari, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Si? Espera! No es eso una fuente de chocolate?-

-¿eh? Si- afirme menos mal que interrumpió ¿Cómo se lo diré?

-Alcánzame una fresa-

Se la di, ella la remojo en chocolate y la acerco a mí. –tienes que probar esto-

-Ok- me la comí, estaba bastante buena, ella se llevo el dedo a la boca para lamer el chocolate, oh dios, esta mujer tan problemática.

-Temari, tengo algo que decirte-

-Bueno, dale, dispara-

-Bueno pues… la cosa esta en que… Temari, yo, Tsk, como decirlo? Es algo proble…-

Pero antes fue interrumpido, ella se me lanzo encima, y me beso, yo obvio correspondí el beso, sabor a chocolate.

-Siento la interrupción chicos-

Me gire -¿asuma-sensei?-

-El mismo, me llevo a la señorita-

-Espera! Eh? Ino?!- ella iba en el hombro de Asuma, el tirro en su boca no la dejaba quejarse con claridad.

-Nos vemos!- y Asuma desapareció con las dos.

-Esto SI es problemático-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Disculpa el retraso Gaara-sama, lo que pasa es que…-

-Está bien Matsuri- respondió ante las nerviosas explicaciones de la chica. –Llámame Gaara, solo Gaara-

-Por supuesto Gaara-sa… Gaara-

El asintió y se hiso a un lado para que ella entrara.

Matsuri se veía sexy y atrevida en aquel vestido rojo, ajustado, llevaba tacones negros y el cabello recogido con mechones desordenados por la cara, haciendo contraste con su personalidad tímida y nerviosa.

Gaara no se había visto tan elegante antes, llevaba un traje blanco, inmaculado, haciendo que su cabello, rojo intenso, resaltara aun mas. Claro su cabello combinaba con el vestido de Matsuri.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?-

-Hai-

Ella se movía tratando de transmitir seguridad y tranquilidad, aunque esos tacones tan altos, y la sola presencia de Gaara la ponían nerviosa. El chico abrió las puertas del balcón y Matsuri detallo todo, era justo como ella lo había soñado.

Una mesa para dos, a la luz de la luna, con Gaara.

El la acomodo en la silla.

-¿les recomiendo algún vino?- hablo el mesonero y somelier.

-Matsuri, ¿Merlot o Chardonnay?-

-Eto… ¿Merlot?- la verdad es que ella no sabia nada de vinos.

Gaara asintió.

Les trajeron la botella de vino y el somelier sirvió dos copas, luego, dos platos de pasta a la boloñesa.

-Brindemos, Matsuri, por esta noche…es… especial, para ti y para mi- " oh eso fue difícil, no recuerdo haber hablado tan seguido nunca, aunque con Matsuri todo esto es mucho mas fácil"

-Salud- acordó ella levantando su copa, las chocaron y bebieron un sorbo.

Comenzaron a comer. Y un señor se paro junto a ellos y con violin en mano comenzó a entonar una canción.

-Ave Maria, Schubert- murmuro la chica dejando de comer, escuchando la canción.

-Te gusta la música clásica, ¿no es asi?-

-Si, asi es, ¿ como sabes eso Gaara-sa, es decir, Gaara?-

-Siempre escuchas esa música, sobretodo el violin-

-Sip-

Gaara POV

Cuando hubo terminado me pare y me acerque al hombre.

-¿me permite?

El hombre asintió, me entrego el violin y se fue, dejándonos solos nuevamente.

-Gaara, tu…-

-Escucha- interrumpi.

Comencé a tocar la melodía que había estado ensayando desde hace un tiempo, aunque nadie lo crea, yo se tocar el violin, y a mi parecer muy bien. Matsuri cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la música, sabia por su sonrisa que asi era. Una vez terminada, me miro asombrada.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?-

-Es un secreto, solo tu lo sabes-

-Ahh… ya, esa fue Chaconne de Vitali, esa canción… me dan ganas de creer en algo-

-A mi igual-admiti, ni yo mismo me creía que estaba hablando de esto con Matsuri. –Quiero Matsuri, esto es…- me quede callado, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas. –Es difícil pero… yo… creer, quiero creer… que…- o dios esto era difícil. –Que tu y yo, es decir, que podríamos…-

-¿si?- me alentó ella.

-Que podríamos… estar juntos, quiero decir, si tu… crees en… mi-

-Oh, Gaara-sama! Yo… si! Yo…-

-lamento la interrupción!- hablo un ninja que no reconocí. Quise estrangularlo, mira que interrumpirme en estos momentos. –Señorita Matsuri, debe venir conmigo-

-¿eh?- y antes de que hubiese hecho algo, el ninja se había ido con Matsuri.

–MIERDA!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Naa… Naruto-kun, de verdad crees eso?-

-Oh, por supuesto que si Hinata! Te ves realmente bien hoy, bueno, no es que no te veas bien todos los días, es solo que hoy bueno…- los nervios de Naruto habían aflorado. –Pues te ves especial-

Y así era Hinata llevaba un kimono de seda, color violeta, con flores y bordados en lila y plateado, llevaba el cabello suelto con un bonito broche adornándolo, era brillante, en forma de mariposa.

Naruto se había puesto un kimono color beige con algunos detalles en dorado. Ambos llevaban puestos zapatillas japonesas, totalmente en sintonía con la decoración tradicional que habían echo en la sala-comedor de Uzumaki.

-Arigatou- respondió

El ambiente estaba frio y se sentaron en el kotatsu. Comieron Sashimi acompañado con Udon, también Sushi y Nigiri Sushi, ah y obviamente un buen tazon de Ramen.

Luego Naruto quedo extasiado al ver como Hinata hacia la ceremonia del té ante sus ojos, se veía simplemente angelical.

Naruto POV

-Gracias Hinata- agradecí tomando la taza de te entre mis manos, no me gustaba mucho el té, pero me había esforzado bastante en mantener mis excelentes modales, no es que no los tuviera siempre, lo que pasa es que bueno, ustedes saben, el hambre afecta y toda la cosa.

-Nn… no es nada, Naruto-kun- aun no entendía porque Hinata seguía siendo tan tímida conmigo, es decir, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, siempre se ando poniendo roja. Oh… se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja. n-Na…Naruto-kun! ¿Estás escuchando?-

-Disculpa Hinata, ¿Qué decías?- le dije luego de reír tontamente, odiaba cuando se me salía esa risa.

-¿te gusto el te?-

-¿eh? Claro! Por supuesto que si, eres sorprendente Hinata!- ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa cara? ¿COMO?

-Tengo algo que decirte!-

-Oh, tu primero- propuse al ver que habíamos dicho la misma frase.

-No, Naruto-kun, adelante-

-Esta bien, te lo diré-

-Hai-

-Tu…Hinata…Bueno… la cosa es que desde hace tiempo tu…-

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?- estaba sorprendido, no se había desmayado en toda la noche, siempre lo hace, no se muy bien porque.

-Tu… Mme… gus…gust… gustas- ahora moría por saber su respuesta, no estaba muy seguro de toda la cosa de la cena, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería a Hinata.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado, todo su cuerpo se puso rojo y cayo desmayada.

-¿eh? ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata estas bien?- esto no podía estar pasando, justo ahora no!.-Kakashi-sensei!- exclame al ver como mi profesor se metía en mi casa por la ventana.

-¿Qué tal Naruto? No tengo tiempo para hablar- me dijo antes de tomar a Hinata e irse como si nada.

-EH? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me dejan solo? OH NO!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Pasa- hablo el pelinegro para luego cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se quedo parada en la sala, esperando a que el dijese algo, pero no fue asi. El chico se sentó en el sofá mas grande, cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese meditando o se estuviese durmiendo.

10 minutos más tardes ambos seguían en las mismas posiciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?- hablo el abriendo los ojos.

Sakura arqueo una ceja, ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella había estado ahí parada como una tonta, esperando a que la invitase a sentarse a su lado, o le dijese algo sobre su atuendo, pero anda ocurría, y ahora le decía eso?

-Jum!- emitió antes de sentarse al otro extremo del sofá.

-Oye Sakura-

-¿Qué?- contesto toscamente.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. –Tengo algo para ti-

El muchacho se paro, dejando a una confundida Sakura sola.

-"**ohhh, ¿escuchaste? Tiene algo para nosotras" **"Si! ¿Qué será?" **"tiene que ser algo sexy!!"** "algo así como el, debería regalarse a si mismo… mmmm…" **"tienes razón, oh kami, que aparecerá aquí como dios lo trajo al mundo, solo con un poco de crema batida en esa parte y ummmm!"**- la inner y Sakura se saborearon los labios frente a su pequeña película mental.

-Ey… EY!- exclamo el moreno.

-Oh si, Sasuke-kun, di…- pero cuando Sakura volteo se que sin palabras, ahí estaba el, el hombre de sus sueños, parado ante ella con un ramo de rosas enorme en las manos.

-Son… son para ti- anuncio tratando de no mirarla a la cara, pero si se percato de su sonrojo.

-Wow! Gracias Sasuke-kun- agradeció tomándolas. –Son hermosas-

-Hump- el respiro profundo y ella puso las rosas en un sitio donde no se dañarían, las guardaría por siempre.

Sakura POV

OK! Es mi imaginación o Sasuke Uchiha me ha regalado un ramote de rosas?! Debo estar soñando!

-Eso no es todo- me dijo y contuve la respiración, ¿sacaría la crema batida?. –Esto es también para ti- se acerco a mí y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja negra. La abrió y saco algo de su contenido. Lo puso en mi dedo y con la otra mano tuve que tapar mi boca para no gritar.

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG , OMG, OMG, OMG ,OMG ,OMG, OMG, OMG.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke Uchiha me había regalado el anillo de diamantes mas bello que había en la faz de la tierra.

Sasuke POV

Lo había hecho, no podía creer que lo había hecho, Sakura estaba en shock por fuera y eufórica por dentro, lo podía percibir mirándole la cara. Senti como mis mejillas se encendían, maldición, odio esa sensación, menos mal que no ocurre muy a menudo, de repente, ella grito algo que de verdad no entendí y empezó a decir cosas como a 10000km/hora, ella estaba loca, enserio, loca, pero yo me sentía más loco aun por quererla. Era algo raro para mi. Odiaba admitirlo pero así era. Ella seguía hablando pero la verdad ya estaba comenzando a cansarme.

-Sakura…-

-No Sasuke-kun, este en un detalle que nun…-

-Sakura…-

-Enserio, nunca espere que…-

-Sakura…-

-Que hicieses este tipo de cosas porque tú sabes tú eres…-

-SAKURA!!-

Ella se cayó al sentir mis labios contra los suyos, demonios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sentía bien, ahh! Sakura tan molesta como siempre.

Fin Sasuke POV

Sakura todo lo que pudo hacer fue besarlo también, un beso quieto y tímido, primerizo, que se profundizo, al el poner sus manos en su cintura y ella en su nuca, jugando con su cabello.

El beso se fue profundizando mas y mas, Sasuke pasaba sus manos frenéticamente por su espalda y quería bajar a sus muslos. Sakura lo besaba con descontrol.

-Te deseo- susurro el Uchiha con voz ronca.

Ella lo echo al mueble y ella quedo parada enfrente del.

-¿me… deseas?- el sintió. Pero Sakura quería más, más que deseo quería amor, y ella iba a hacer que el Uchiha lo confesara. – ¿Qué piensas de… mi cuello?- pregunto tocándoselo lentamente.

-Bello-

-¿de… mis labios?- continuo mordiéndose el inferior

-Seductores- contesto entre cerrando la mirada

-¿mis ojos?-

-penetrantes-

-De… mi cuerpo?-

-lo adoro- admitió el acercándose, intentando alcanzarla.

Sakura se arrodillo, poniéndose frente a frente con el.

-Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué piensas de mi?-

-Tu… yo… yo te…-

-Dilo-

-Yo… tengo que irme!- Dicho esto el Uchiha se paro y se desvaneció de la escena, dejando a Sakura, confusa, desolada. Destrozada. Una lagrima gruesa corrió por su mejilla.

-Yoo! Sakura-

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace Hinata contigo?-

-luego lo sabrás, ven conmigo-

-Hai- y la chica se fue con su sensei y la Hyuuga.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sasuke POV

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había hecho?! Había dejado sola a Sakura, son darle una respuesta.

Cobarde.

Esa era la única palabra que hallaba para describirme en estos momentos, debía ir haya y disculparme, y desrielo.

No me costó mucho tiempo saltar desde el tejado hacia la sala, pero cuando entre, ya no estaba. Ella se había ido. Ahora debía ir a buscarla para decírselo, para hacerle saber que la amaba.

-Teme!-

-¿dobe? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-los senseis se han llevado a las chicas, no se para que! Debemos ir por ellas-

Yo asentí y me fui con Naruto.

Fin Sasuke POV

O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- chillaba Tamaki

-Se lo dijimos mi señor, que no apostara teniendo a ese chico-

-pero yo iba taaaan bien-

-Fue una táctica astuta Tamaki he de admitir- hablo Kyouya. –Las rosas rojas y un anillo de diamantes, un clásico, pero el chico se acobardo al final, hubieses ganado, pero lo siento pierdes la apuesta- hablo Kyouya con una sonrisita.

-Mama! Tu lo tenias planeado! Tenias planeado quitarnos las ganancias de este mes, y hasta separarme de mi pobre Haruhi!- se quejo abrazando posesivamente a la castaña.

-Ya senpai! Podre trabajar sola una semana-

-Pero Haruhi, también está tu dinero… y como pretendes sobrevivir una semana entera sin mi??!!!- dramatizaba el rubio haciendo poses de melancolía.

Pues asi es, el Host Club había apostado que a quien le saliera mejor la cena, con beso y declaración de amor, seria la ganadora. Y pues había resultado un empate entre Kyouya (shika/tema) y Kaoru (Kiba/Ino). Kyouya le impuso más trabajo al Host Club, incluyendo una semana de horas extras a Haruhi, donde tendría que hacer labores de limpieza ella sola. Kaoru, por su parte había exigido estar con Haruhi y su gemelo como grupo estrictamente de a tres en todo el proceso. De ahí el sufrimiento y disgusto de Tamaki

-Mi señor, admítalo, esta celoso!- se burlaron los gemelos. –Celoso de nosotros!!-

-Cállense! Lo que no quiero es que mi bella Haruhi trabaje tanto, por eso me tendré que unir al equipo!-

-Noo!-

-Bueno, podremos dejar esto para después, tenemos trabajo que hacer- les recordó Ootori.

-Si! Comencemos con la otra parte del plan!- chillo el líder del Host club recuperando sus ánimos.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

No le tomo mucho a Akamaru encontrar el olor de Ino y las demás en un establecimiento raro, nuevo al parecer-

-están todas adentro, están juntas- aseguro Neji, luego de usar su byakugan.

-Bien, ahora entraremos, dattebayo!-

-Espera- Gaara señalo una serie de letreritos que decían "solo personal autorizado", "NO entrar" "Si entra absténganse a las consecuencias"

De repente, una mujer salió de ahí.

-Ey!, señorita, disculpe- hablo Nara.

La mujer se acerco un Shikamaru dio un respingo, eso no era una mujer, pero tampoco era hombre.

-¿en que puedo servirte guapo?-

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-

-Oh… un evento para el día del Fuego, o algo así, solo las modelos pueden entrar-

"la mujer" se fue y Nara se volteo hacia en grupo. –No nos queda otra opción-

-Sexy no jutsu- dijeron al unísono.

Que tal? Les gustoo? Los chicos harán el sexy no jutsu, que pasara? Los capturaran? Que los pondrán a hacer? O.O

**NECESITO SU AYUDA!!!!!**

Otra cosa de la que quería hablarles, un extra nuevo projecto que lo tengo en mi cabezota jejeje. Lo iniciare para cuando termine este pero quiero ir pensando en un bosquejo general, si están interesados les dare adelantos, lo que quiero saber es, si lo hago de múltiples parejas raras como: Ita/Saku/Saso, Hida/Ten, Tobi/Hina, Dei/Ino. O tal vez haga un Aka/Saku? Como podría ser? O.O


	9. Chapter 9

Hooola! ¿Cómo están chicas? Otra vez! Discúlpenme por el retraso.

Pensaba publicar esto más temprano, peroooo, me tuve que ir de viaje, que por cierto fue maravilloso.

Y Bueno hace unos 20 dias pensaba publicar el cap, pero aun no estaba terminado, también pensaba que este sería el ultimo capitulo, perooo no. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, con seguridad el siguiente será el último.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! A todos aquellos que han seguido este fanfic, a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

Propongan lo que quieran para el próximo cap, tratare de no tardarme mucho y hacer un final especial. Considero este uno de los mejores capítulos del Fanfics, yo, personalmente lo adoro.

Sin más aquí se los dejo. Disfruten!

**¡Sexy no Jutsu!**

Practicar el sexy no jutsu, había sido algo… algo penoso, algo bochornoso, algo vergonzoso, algo patético joder!

Pero esto…. Esto no tenía nombre, esto era algo horrible, algo espantoso, salido de un libro de Stephen King, de una secta satánica, ¡era algo macabro!

-A vestirse chicas! Sus disfraces de los "peluchitos cariñositos" están esperando!-

-¿!?#!!-

3 horas y media más temprano…

-¿haremos esto?- cuestionó Shikamaru

-demonios, hagámoslo!- exclamo Kiba

-Sí, siempre he querido saber…- todos los ojos se fueron hacia Lee. –Saber… como me veía de mujer-

Caras azuladas se apreciaron en sus rostros al observar a Lee.

-¡qué asco!- hablo Neji poniéndose las manos en la boca.

-¿Qué?!- alzo la voz el cejon. –Me dirán que nunca se lo han preguntado?!-

-Ehhh… NO!-

-Bueno, al punto- intervino Gaara antes de que la situación se pusiera mas incomoda.

-cierto- coincidió Shikamaru. –Hagámoslo, al mismo tiempo- Todos pusieron la posición de manos respectiva. –A la cuenta de 3. 1, 2… 2 y un cuarto… 2 y medio… demonios… 3!-

-Sexy no jutsu!- recitaron y nubes de humo los rodearon.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Ya estamos todas, ¿nos dirán ahora qué diablos está pasando?- exigió Temari

-Es cierto, no es que no nos guste compartir con ustedes chicos- hablo la otra rubia mirando al host club. –Pero estábamos… ocupadas-

-si, si, ¡lo sentimos!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros

-Verán mis bellas damiselas- la voz melosa de Tamaki se hizo escuchar. –Estamos aquí reunidos para…-

-Mi señor! Suena como si estuviese en una iglesia!-

-¡No me interrumpan!- se apresuro a decir echando una mano al aire en un gesto dramático. –Lo que pasa es que…-

-Lo que pasa es que Hatake Kakashi se casara y la Hokage "extravió" el dinero, pues nuestra misión es acumular ese dinero para que esa boda se pueda llevar a cabo- se adelanto Kyouya.

Tamaki se hecho en brazos de Haruhi murmurando y chillando cosas como "Que cruel es la vida conmigo!" o "Mamá me hace sufrir!" o cosas así.

-Kakashi… ¿Kakashi-sensei?!!- hablo Sakura anonadada

-Si-

La pelirrosa miro a su ex sensei, a un poco distancia, hablando con Asuma y Gai. El peliplateado le sonrió y movió la mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Vaya!- resoplo Tenten. –Nunca pensé que "culo veo-culo quiero" se casaría algún día!

Luego de escuchar a Tenten diciendo eso la pelirrosa se desmayo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El humo se disipó y en ropas holgadas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aparecieron 7 señoritas. Kiba fue el primero ¿o la primera? En abrir los ojos. Su cabello liso pero alborotado, le molestaba en la nuca. Luego de rascarse y respirar hondo estalló en risas, y es que sus compañeros se veían ridículos! Aunque él debía de verse igual.

-Ya está hecho!- chillo Naruto quien llevaba sus dos coletas. -¡Ahora entremos!-

-No! Reverendo idiota, espera!- lo detuvo el Nara halándolo por la manga. –Si entramos ahora nos reconocerán al instante-

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Somos chicas!- razono Kiba. –oh por dios… ¿Cómo lo he dicho?-

-Te acostumbras rápido Inuzuka, se ve que te gusta tu rol- ironizo el portador del sharingan.

-Cierra esa boca, "mamita" Uchiha-

-hump-

-Así me gusta-

-No discuto con chiquillas malcriadas-

-Ohh… ¡te la has buscado!- Kiba comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta. –ya veras, estu…-

-Ya párenlo ahí- hablo Neji. –No tenemos tiempo para pelear-

-¿Qué hay de malo con nuestros atuendos?- quiso saber Lee.

-pues que ya nos los vieron, por dios!- Shikamaru choco una mano contra su cabeza.

-El tiene un buen punto- señalo Gaara haciendo señitas raras con los dedos.

-Aja, ¿y qué haremos si no podemos entrar así? ¿Entraremos desnudos? Porque yo…-

-Oh por dios no!- exclamo el chico sombra.

-Aunque ya sabemos que tu lo harías Naruto- puntualizo Kiba

-Claro que no! Yo solo…-

-Dobe, hay que comprar ropa-

-Pero la aldea queda bastante lejos, eso significaría que tendríamos que atravesar toda Konoha- explico Neji.

-Y yo no cargo ni medio encima- musito Inuzuka.

-¡Y yo menos!- coincidió Uzumaki

-Se, se, ya sabemos que son unos pela bolas- dijeron el Hyuuga y el Uchiha.

-Ay si! Niños ricos! Ustedes tampoco cargan nada ahorita, así que a callar!- se defendió el rubio.

-La casa más cercana es la de Lee, así que tendríamos que ir para haya- manifestó Nara

-Claro que sí! Iremos y yo les prestare ropa!-

-Ehh… Shikamaru… ¿seguro que no hay otra casa cerca?- pregunto Neji, el sabia la clase de ropa que tenia Lee en su guardarropa.

-Sí, pero tenemos que ir a esa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vea mucha gente… ¿o es que hoy andas exhibicionista?-

-Claro que no!... Joder! A casa de Lee entonces-

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, evitando calles y avenidas principales hasta llegar a casa del cejotas.

-Como es una emergencia compartiré mi maravilloso, esplendoroso, majestuoso, costoso, ostentoso, oloroso, hermoso y ardiente vestuario con ustedes- decía Lee con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Todos pusieron diferentes muecas, no esperaban nada bueno o bello del guardarropa de Lee, y como decía el dicho "cuando algo sale mal… recuerda que puede salir peor" Tangaron en seco y con un chirrido espeluznante el closet de Lee se abrió.

Miraron estupefactos, guindados en perchas habían, aproximadamente, 150 expandex de colores fosforescentes, el color verde predominaba entre los demás.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- hablo Sasuke

-Me lo temía- mascullo Neji.

-Maravilloso! ¿no es cierto?!- los ojos de Lee resplandecían.

-Oh si, seguro- el sarcasmo de Gaara fue macabro

-Nos tendremos que poner…eso- Kiba no lo podía creer.

-Pues a vestirnos- se resigno Naruto.

-Por Cristo… ¡lucimos horribles!- se horrorizo el chico perro tras ponerse su bello atuendo anaranjado fosforescente.

-Anímense chicos! Dejen que la energía fluya!- animaba el propietario de la casa, haciendo inhalaciones mientras daba saltos. –Ahora, al ataque!!-

-Ey! ¿y ustedes tres no vienen?- pregunto Nara a los tres cubos de hielo, cruzados de brazos, no muy cerca del umbral de la puerta que digamos.

-Vamos chicos! Se ven geniales! El expandes resalta nuestra nueva figura!- Lee estaba emocionado por alguna extraña razón

Gaara comenzó a caminar, Sasuke emitió un gruñido y le siguió.

-Qué más da!- Neji agito la melena con desagrado.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O

-¡Eso tías!-

-¡Buenotas!-

-¡Mamitas pero que rico!-

-Pero que fastidio!- rezongo Naruto. -¿Por qué tenían que cerrar todos los callejones?-

-Porque quieren que pasemos por las avenidas principales, ya saben este bochinche de feria o carnaval que se está armando- explico Shikamaru

-Tranquilos- hablo Rock Lee. –Con estos trajes pasaremos perfectamente desapercibidos!-

-¿A cuánto das el kilo? ¡Mamacita!- Neji le gruño al tipo barrigón.

-Uy morena, si así como lo mueves lo bates… que rico chocolate!-

Sasuke encendió en sharingan. –No me toques!- ladró al ver como el tipo se acercaba y luego corría despavorido.

-ey rubia!- Naruto no pudo evitar voltear. –Píntate los labios y déjamela hecha un arcoíris!-

-Te enteraras… yo te voy a…-

-Ya basta Naruto!- intervino Nara. –Ya llegamos-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Bien chicas, cada una de ustedes tomara uno de los papelitos en esta caja- explicaba Ootori. –Así sabremos que tipo de ropa en la que van a desfilar para esta temporada de moda ninja-

La primera fue Hinata, que con mucho alivio comprobó que le había tocado ropa de invierno. Motoko sonrío al saber que portaría la ropa deportiva y de entrenamiento. Ino estaba complacida, a ella le había tocado traje de baño. Temari se encogió de hombros, a ella le había tocado ropa casual. Tenten por su parte le gustaba la ropa elegante. Matsuri y Sakura se sonrojaron, a ellas les había tocado pijamas y ropa interior respectivamente.

-A ver quien tiene mejor cuerpo, frentona-

A la pelirrosa se le paso en sonrojo y sonrío con malicia. –Ya veremos Ino-cerda-

-Bien, bien, el desfile será mañana a las 10:00 am- anuncio Kyouya. –A esa hora aseguramos mayor asistencia-

Ellas asintieron y se fijaron en el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, 7 chicas pasaban el umbral, amontonadas, como si no supiesen que hacer. Sus cuerpos perfectos iban cubiertos por ridículos expandex de colores.

La primera llevaba una melena larguísima, castaña, sus ojos perlados casi como el byakugan, pero Tenten supo que era imposible, ella conocía a toda la familia femenina de Neji, pero tenía un buen parecido. A su lado venia una morena, con el cabello enrulado atado en la coronilla, un peinado bastante peculiar pero al parecer a ella le quedaba bien.

-Eh Kakashi- le llamo Gai. –Mira a esas chicas-

Kakashi lo hiso, el ya había visto a las dos que venían al frente, la tercera tenia la piel pálida y ojos negros como la noche, su cabello negro azulado caía en capas casi hasta su cintura, el expandex de un rosa chillón parecía molestarle bastante a juzgar por su expresión. La cuarta era una rubia despampanante, con dos coletas larguísimas y ojos azules, venía hablando cosas a 100000km/s por lo que no se le entendía nada y su interlocutora, la chica pálida, trataba al máximo de no prestarle atención, le pareció "ligeramente" conocida. Detrás de ella venia otra morena con el cabello más negro y más brillante que hubiese visto en su vida, recto, como si lo hubiesen cortado con una regla, lo llevaba por los hombros, su pollina, recta, casi tapaba sus ojos y llevaba un expandex verde. La castaña que iba junto a ella llevaba el cabello alborotado y le comentaba algo a la pelirroja que iba a su lado. Esta llevaba un expandex amarillo pollito fosforescente, tenía el cabello rojo intenso, lacio, le llegaba hasta el cuello y una parte de su flequillo le caía en la cara, cubriéndole parte de su frente y su ojo derecho.

-Ey muchachos, ¿Qué les parece si le damos la bienvenida a las chicas?- propuso Asuma

-Oh si! Vayamos, se ven mayores- coincidió Gai. –Y se visten estupendo!-

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. –Ok, vamos allá-

-Así se habla-

Los tres senseis se acercaron y abordaron a las siete "jovencitas", bajo la mirada atónita de sus alumnas unos metros más allá.

-Buenas noches chicas!- hablo Gai. –Díganme, ¿son nuevas por aquí?-

Todas se detuvieron y pusieron caras raras, como si no pudiesen creer que ese hombre les haya hablado. Gai suspiro con orgullo. –"las dejo sin aliento"- pensó.

-Nosotros… Nosotras, somos modelos!- respondió la castaña de la melena impresionante.

-¿escucharon muchachos? Son modelos!- hablo Gai nuevamente

-¿y son nuevas por aquí? Porque no las había visto por los alrededores- intervino Asuma.

Ella sintió.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

Se miraron las unas a las otras, algunas asintieron, otras no hicieron nada.

-¿lo ven? Están poniéndose de acuerdo para ver si nos dicen sus nombres, así son las mujeres- susurro Gai a Kakashi

-Yo soy Shi…Shirley y ella es Nelly- se adelanto la morena.

-Kisa- respondió la otra castaña.

-Oh muy bien, yo soy Asuma y estos aquí- señalo a sus compañeros. –Son Kakashi y Gai.

-Es un gusto- respondió Nelly

-¿Y ustedes monadas? ¿Cómo se llaman? Pregunto Gai a las cuatro restantes

-Susy- respondió la pelinegra como si le tuviese asco a algo.

-Gaa… Gabriela-

-bueno mi nombre es Naru… ¡Au!- la rubia vio con resentimiento a su compañera quien le halo una coleta.

-¿tu nombre es Nar que? Te me pareces a alguien- dijo Kakashi y Naruto palideció.

-Mi nombre es Nar… Nar…Nar… ¡NARNIA!-

-¿Narnia?- repitieron todos, "Shirley" choco la mano con su cabeza y "Susy" puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así es, no creo que nos hayamos visto antes!-

-¿Seguro?- mientras Naruto empezaba a sudar, Kakashi lo escudriñaba con la mirada

-Es que yo soy… rusa!-

-¿rusa?- salto Gai. -¡Que interesante! Es rusa muchachos-

-Si… ya escuchamos Gai- respondió Asuma.

-Y yo soy Lee-

Todos se "la" quedaron viendo por unos minutos. –La cagada- mascullo Neji

-¿Lee?-

-Si!- confirmo "ella"

-Leesa!- interrumpió Kiba. –Ella quiere decir Leesa-

-No, pero si yo no me….-

-Pero- intervino Neji rápidamente. –To…Todas la llamamos Lee-

-Gai, así se llama uno de tus pupilos, no?- dijo Sarutobi

-Así es! El pequeño Lee! El gran Lee, que grata coincidencia, ¿Dónde podrá estar ese chico?

-Y díganme… chicas ¿a quien buscaban?- pregunto Hatake

-Pues… buscamos a… "Shirley" ¿Cómo era su nombre?-

Shirley fulmino a Susy con la mirada. –Era un nombre muy problemático… asi como…-

-Ahhh! Ustedes deben de estar buscando a Madame Culi Cuki- asumió Gai rápidamente

-Así es! Es a ella-

-Muy bien, debe de venir ahora, oh miren por ahí viene-

Los chicos dejaron de ver a Gai para voltear a ver a la mujer que supuestamente estaban buscando.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- se pregunto Kiba al ver acercarse a "la mujer"

Ante ellos se paro un "hombre" de 1.90cm de altura aproximadamente, de piel oscura, con el cabello rapado casi al ras, de ojos grandes con pestañas larguísimas y labios voluptuosos. Su cuerpo no tenia nada que envidiarle a un fisicoculturista e iba vestido con unos ridículos pantalones de cuero que parecían su propia piel y una camiseta sin mangas de brillantinas plateada. Calzaba unas botas de punta hasta la rodilla, también de cuero.

-Ohh! Ustedes deben de ser las modelos que faltaban!- dijo con voz impresionantemente aguda y chillona.

Todos lo miraban perplejos hasta que Gabriela le dio un pisotón a Narnia.

-Ohh si!- respondió también con voz chillona. –Espero no estemos retrasadas!-

-No no para nada!, bueno como ya deben saber! Porque yo soy muy famosa- dijo sonriendo a todos. –Soy Madame Culi Cuki, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Mireya-

-Mireya! Eres…- Nelly no hallaba palabras. –adorable…-

-Ya lo se querida- respondió con una risita. –Ahora vamos tenemos cosas por hacer-

-Oiga Mada… es decir Mireya- hablo Naruto

-Dime querida-

-No podremos hablar con las otras modelos?-

-me temo que ahorita no, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque…-

-Por nada!- intervino Shirley. –Solo para socializar-

-Tal vez mas tarde, todas vamos a dormir aquí- Mireya sonrío con ¿malicia?. –podríamos hacer una… ¡pijamada!-

-Ohh eso sería divertidísimo!- exclamo Lee al instante

Todos lo miraron raro por un instante. –Por supuesto que si- coincidió Mireya.

Mireya abrió una puerta y pasaron a lo que parecía ser un estudio de diseño, había mesas, maquinas de coser, papeles y telas regados por todas partes. Había varios tubos donde colgaban trajes y atuendos.

-este es mi santuario momentáneo, ahora tomaremos sus medidas- Mireya tomo la cinta métrica y varios fruncieron el ceño, otros arquearon una ceja. –empecemos por ti preciosa.

El "hombre" se acerco a Sasuke y primero toco su rostro. –Niña como puedes tener una piel tan suave?-

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. –Es de familia-

-Por supuesto que si, veamos el busto, 95, muy bien ahora tu cintura, 60, excelente veamos tus caderas, 93, chica como haces para tener este trasero!- y sin previo aviso se lo apretó, Sasuke soltó una maldición y la empujo.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-

-Oh mi vida discúlpame-

-Ningún discul…-

-Ella quiere decir que todo está bien!- intervino Narnia. –Lo que pasa es que Susy es muy conservadora-

Y así pasaron todas, Madame Culi Cuki las media y les hacía comentarios de sus buenos rasgos.

-Bueno chicas, todo está bien, iré a buscar sus atuendos para mañana, los olvide en la otra habitación, enseguida vuelvo- y dicho esto Mireya cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si ya tenía los trajes listos para que nos tomo medidas?- pregunto Kiba a nadie en particular.

-Para mi ese no es ninguna reina, y solo quiere estar aquí para aprovecharse de las mujeres- hablo Neji.

-Coincido contigo Hyuuga- admitió Sasuke

-No estarán paranoicos?- salto Naruto. –Ustedes dicen eso porque les apretó el trasero y les agarro un seno-

-Ese imbécil es un pervertido- arremetió el Uchiha nuevamente.

-¿ustedes creen que los Senseis se lo hayan creído?- inquirió Lee luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Yo creo que si- aseguro Naruto.

-¿estás segura "Narnia"? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-¿Qué dirás tu? "Nelly", solo cambiaste una letra-

-Eso… lo inventó nuestra amiga "Shirley"-

-Ustedes siempre me dejan eso a mí, vamos lo más difícil a Nara, siempre! Cuerda de problemáticos.-

-por lo menos a ti no te apretaron el trasero-

-Admite que te ha gustado Sasuke-

-Repítelo y te mueres Usuratonkachi-

-Kiba estas en todo el medio!, no me dejas ver la pelea-

-Cállate Lee, como si fuera un gran espectáculo-

-Pero déjame ver!- Lee le dio un empujoncito a Kiba quien cayó al piso.

-Imbécil! No ves que ahora tengo un cuerpo frágil?-

-Siempre lo has tenido Inuzuka- arremetió Uchiha

-Te la has buscado-

Kisa le dio un puñetazo a Susy, quien le dio una patada, Narnia y Shirley trataron de intervenir pero por error Susy le halo una coleta a Narnia y le metieron un pellizco a Shirley, quien a su vez empujo a Kisa, que cayó encima de Nelly.

-¿Qué te pasa subnormal?-

-¿a quién llamas subnormal?-

Kisa y Nelly se halaban los cabellos y tropezaron con Gabriela quien trataba de mantenerse al margen.

-Cuidado idiotas-

-Idiota tu!- gritaron los dos y lo arrojaron con Susy y las demás.

Poco a poco se fue formando una bola fosforescente de cabellos, piernas, brazos y cabezas.

-Esto es un deja vu!- chillo Lee. –Espérenme chicos!- y otra vez Lee salto hacia ellos uniéndose a la "diversión".

La puerta se abrió y Madame Culi Cuki, parpadeo perpleja.

-A vestirse chicas! Sus disfraces de los "peluchitos cariñositos" están esperando para la prueba!-

La bola de puños, cabellos, arañazos (por que habían descubierto que eran efectivos), y patadas se detuvo en seco. Parpadearon y miraron el tubo rodante que traía Mireya con 7 ridículos trajes de animales.

-¿!?#!!-


	10. Chapter 10

PERDON!! GOMENASAI!! Ahora si que me tarde bastante, ¿Cómo cuanto? ¿Dos meses? Bueno fue horrible lo se. Pero ustedes saben, estaba de vacaciones! Me fui a Europa, fue genial.

Y luego comencé las clases! Y adivinen que, soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil =) Ya estoy en el último año así que me tocan más responsabilidades, como la promoción, las fiestas, etc.

Pero aquí les traigo, ahora sí, el último capítulo de esta historia! Lo hice súper largo, como compensación y porque de verdad que no sabía cuando terminar. Es bastante difícil. Y yo adoro a este fanfic, para mi es uno de los mejores que he escrito y me enorgullezco de ello.

MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todos, a todos los que dejaron reviews, los amare chicos por siempre, por animarme y continuarlo y llevarlo hasta aquí, hasta el final. También quiero darle mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que me pusieron en "alerta" a todos los me enlistaron como su autor favorito y de igual manera enlistaron esta historia en su lista de historias favoritas. De verdad que como escritor no se puede pedir nada mejor que eso =)

Ya lo saben Naruto no me pertenece! Si me perteneciera, ninguno de mis personajes queridos se habrían muertoooo! Y habría un poco de romance en la historia =).

**Por ti**

Se detuvieron y lentamente se separaron, todos estaban sentados en el piso y se quedaron mirando horrorizados a lo que el travesti traía consigo.

-Este…- Nelly buscaba las palabras correctas. –Creo que se ha equivocado!-

Naruto estallo en risas escandalosas. –Claro que es una confusión! Nosotros… no podríamos… esto no… ¿o si?-

-Pero pospuesto que es para ustedes! Las contrataron especialmente para esta actividad!-

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, Neji negaba con la cabeza, y Naruto y Kiba reían nerviosamente. Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, Lee veía algo extrañado, algo emocionado los disfraces, y Gaara sencillamente cerro sus ojos para relajarse.

-Pero ahorita no tienen porque probárselos si no quieren!, obviamente les quedaran.-

-Si… yo creo que sería lo mejor- respondió Shikamaru.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vemos los cambios de ropas de las otras chicas?- Ahora Mireya tenia la atención de todos ellos. –Se los están probando ahora mismo!-

-Si, si si, vamos allá- se apresuro a decir Inuzuka y salieron disparados detrás de Mireya.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O

-Lo ves Hinata- decía una voz que bien podría ser femenina o una masculina muy aguda y afeminada. –Se te ve muy bien, el azul cielo se te ve muy bonito-

Naruto miro a su Hinata, con un atuendo invernal bastante ajustado, con tonalidades blancas y azul cielo, y tubo luchar contra el impulso de ir hasta donde estaba y abrazarla.

Tenten luchaba con los tiros de su vestido, era un estampado realmente bonito en tonalidades variadas de marrones, naranjas y ocres. Temari, quien iba con solo unos jeans ajustados y un corpiño negro, le ayudo con la tarea.

Ino se pavoneaba de aquí para allá con su diminuto bikini aguamarina. Se miraba en el enorme espejo que había ahí y luego daba otra caminata. A Kiba por poco le da una hemorragia nasal.

-Ino-san, te vas a marear- le advirtió tímidamente Matsuri, quien prefería estar callada, sentada un sofá cerca del espejo.

Estaba avergonzada, aunque su pijama fuese manga larga. Era claramente hecho de seda, de un rosa pálido con un estampado de cebra. Motoko, a su lado llevaba un conjunto deportivo, de mono, camiseta sin mangas y suéter.

Pero lo que al Uchiha le pareció más curioso fue no ver a la pelirrosa por ninguna parte, todos los demás no parecían al tanto de ello, bueno algo lógico, estaban entrenados con otras cosas.

-¿Dónde estará esa frentona?- demando Ino mirando a su alrededor. –Ya se esta tardando mucho-

-Querida, la deje en los vestidores- respondió Mireya rápidamente.

-Tal vez le de pena salir Ino- sugirió Temari.

-Como sea, que venga ya-

¿Pena? Porque a Sakura le daría pena salir, Sasuke miro al host club, los gemelos corrían de aquí para allá, Kyouya hablaba por su móvil, mientras Honey y Mori jugaban a las cartas. Todo estaba normal solo… faltaba el! Curiosamente solo faltaba ese rubito que le coqueteaba a Sakura. Gruño.

-¿Dobe?-

Sasuke no escucho a Naruto y se dirigió hacia Madam Culi Cuki.

-Ey, tu-

-Dime, querida, ¡Oh! ¿Por qué ese seño fruncido? Te saldrán arrugas y después…-

-¿Dónde están los vestidores?-

-¿Los vestidores? Pues, en este pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda, ¿Por qué? Ey!-

Sasuke POV

Escuche y pase de ella, camine a zancadas el pasillo, y ahí estaba, la puerta entre abierta, con cuidado me asome, asegurándome de no ser visto, ahí estaba ella, Sakura, cubierta por ¿una toalla? ¿Se habría mojado con algo? Esperen, solo tenía una toalla puesta, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Mire como ella se volteo para encarar a alguien, me arrime un poco más para poder verle la cara a la otra persona. Efectivamente, era EL! Ese imbécil, ladrón de novias, ¿novias?, como sea, estaba ahí, y ella estaba semidesnuda!

-De verdad crees que eso funcionara?- le pregunto el rubio a la chica.

-Por supuesto, sabes de que hablo, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es decir, soy mala para esas cosas-

¿Mala para qué? ¿De qué diablos habla Sakura? ¿y qué mierda es lo que le dijo a ese papanatas? Tengo que saberlo, después de todo, a Sasuke Uchiha no se les escapa nada.

-Por supuesto que no, mi dulce flor- dijo con esa voz melosa, como lo odio. –eres muy buena, tienes a ese tipo muerto por ti-

¿Qué dijo? ¿Muy buena para qué? ¿y quién rayos es ese tipo que se muere por Sakura? Esperen, ¿estarán hablando de mi? Claro que no! Ni que yo me muriese por Sakura, por dios eso es... ¿cierto?

-Eso… no lo se- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Pero como lo va a saber Sasuke, si la dejaste en blanco esta noche, que cagada. –Bueno estoy muy segura de que también te ira muy bien con todo esto-

-Así espero! De una vez por todas- ella rio y luego se quedaron en silencio. –Ahora quítate la toalla- ¿Qué? Que se quitara la toalla, ¿para qué? A este pervertido lo mato, juro como que soy de sangre Uchiha que yo…

Fin Sasuke POV

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, iras muy bien, tienes un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado-

A estas alturas Sasuke estaba más que pegado a la puerta, con su sharingan en marcha, listo para atacar.

-Pero es que…-

-Vamos tienes que hacerlo… tienes que salir a que te vea Madam Culi Cuki, los gemelos y…-

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta se termino de abrir y Sasuke o mas bien, Susy, callo duramente al piso. Con suerte logro guardar el sharingan a tiempo.

Tamaki pego un brinco y a Sakura se le callo la toalla des susto.

El Uchiha la miro, dios, se veía como el cielo, o el infierno! En ese conjunto de lencería negra. Se sonrojo bastante.

La Haruno miro a la morena, bastante desconcertada, ella estaba ¿sonrojada? Bueno, probablemente porque se cayó. Ahora que la veía bien, se le parecía bastante a alguien, esos ojos…

-Oh! Dulce damisela!- exclamo Tamaki, quien como todo un host se acerco a la chica y le tendió la mano con delicadeza y educación.

Susy la aparto con brusquedad, Suoh se tuvo que sobar la mano ahora enrojecida. De un brinco se puso en pie y miro a Sakura.

-Etto…- la pelirrosa no sabía que decir, en su vida había visto a esa chica, no se explicaba el porqué la miraba así… ¿sería que ella era… oh no!

-Dime, linda…damita, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Esta vez Sasuke fue el que no sabia que decir. –Este… los esperan afuera- y dicho esto se retiro.

-Bueno Sakura-hime, si no quieres salir está bien, con mi aprobación es más que suficiente, pero lo tendrás que hacer mañana en el desfile. ¿Está bien eso contigo?-

-Claro que si!-

-Muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa. –Ahora tengo que regresar a mis deberes. Mi adorada hija debe de estar esperando por mí- dijo con voz soñadora.

-ehem, lo que hablamos Tamaki-kun, ¡nada de hija!-

El rubio hizo un puchero. –Es la costumbre, pero yo…- abrió la puerta y se volvió a Sakura antes de salir. –Yo se que la quiero obviamente no como a una hija, suena hasta cómico ahora, gracias por el consejo Sakura-chan-

Ella asintió y se cambio de ropas, que penoso iba a ser el evento de mañana.

Afuera las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, las kunoichis estaban bastantes distraídas, Sakura se reunió con ellas en poco tiempo y ahora hablaban y se reían con los miembros del Host Club. Del otro lado de la sala, el otro grupo de "kunoichis" emanaba un aura bastante oscura.

-Aja, ¿y ahora?- Naruto se estaba impacientando.

-Recuérdenme porque estamos haciendo esto, todo lo que hemos hecho desde que estamos aquí es pasar el ridículo- refunfuño Neji.

-Venimos a ver qué hacían las chicas!- respondió Lee. –No te parece interesante verlas?-

-Yo digo que deberíamos irnos- propuso Shikamaru. –Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esto se volverá más problemático-

-Si! Vámonos!-

-¿Qué?! No podemos irnos!-

-¿Por qué no Inuzuka?-

-Dejaran a las chicas con esos tipos? Yo no me muevo de aquí-

-Yo… yo también me quedo-

-¿GAARA?- Nara no lo podía creer. –Pensaba que estabas del lado razonable-

-Esos tipos dormirán aquí, yo no puedo irme así como así-

Inuzuka, Naruto y Lee asintieron, Sasuke emitió su "hump", Gaara tenía un muy buen punto, Neji refunfuño algo que no se le entendió y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien! ¡Quedémonos! Pero no se vengan a quejar cuando pasemos un bochorno mas grande, o peor, cuando nos descubran!- espeto el chico sombra.

-Muy bien!!- la voz chillona de Mireya resonó en todos los tímpanos. –Hora de la pijamada!-

-¿Una pijamada?- los gemelos se miraron confusos. –Mi señor no nos aviso de esta actividad-

-Es que…-

-Obviamente ustedes no participaran!- se adelanto el travesti. –Una pijamada es solo, y exclusivamente para chicas!

-Entonces Haru…-

-Cállese Tono!-

Los gemelos le taparon la boca a Tamaki y lo arrastraron hacia otro pasillo donde estarían las habitaciones donde ellos dormirían. Mori camino silencioso y Honey se despidió de las chicas de forma encantadora. Kyouya le dio una última mirada a la libreta que tenía en las manos y les siguió. Paso por al lado de las "kunoichis" y se acomodo los lentes mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-¿y que con ese tipo?- salto Kiba. -¿quiere que lo golpee?

-Yo creo que le gustaste Kiba-kun- se mofo Naruto con voz melosa.

-Si me viene con algo lo tirare por un barranco-

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, de alguna manera la mirada de la mente maestra del host club le había resultado sospechosa, Kyouya Ootori sabía algo.

-Así que chicas como iba diciendo!, no podemos quedarnos hasta muy tarde, pero! Si podemos quedarnos un rato, yo- Mireya se señalo a el mismo- prepare este cuarto especialmente para eso-

Abrió la puerta, era un salón bastante grande y en el piso habían 15 futones, varios espejos colgados en la pared y me sillas de maquillaje.

-Genial!! Todo este maquillaje… ¿es para nosotras?!- chillo Ino.

-claro!- asintió Mireya. –Todo es un regalo de nuestros patrocinadores, el Host club-

-Vaya esto es grandioso!-

Todas chillaban y reían, hablaban y gritaban con alegría, unas más que otras, excepto pues, las nuevas chicas.

-¿Nos les gustan las pijamadas?- pregunto Tenten quien se les acerco, detrás de ella las demás.

-No- respondió Neji inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo que no?!- rezongó Motoko. –Las pijamadas son un clásico entre chicas-

-Es que ella… ella nunca ha ido a una pijamada!- intervino Sasuke

-Ohh! Que mal! Pues nos divertiremos mucho- aseguro la chica de los chonguitos tomándole de las manos, sonriéndole.

Hyuuga no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sakura llevo una mano a su boca, ¿de verdad podría ser que ellas… que ellas eran…

-…que gusto conocerlas y nosotras somos, Shirley, Nelly, Gabriela, Leesa, ehh Narnia, Susy y yo me llamo Kisa-

-Vaya esos son unos nombres… lindos- complemento Hinata tímidamente.

- Claro que sí!- se apresuro a decir Naruto acercándose a la ojiperla, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. –Mi nombre proviene de…

-Eto… ¿disculpa?- Hinata vio desconcertada el brazo de la "chica".

-¿Qué?... oh Gomen!- Naruto se rasco la cabeza sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Oigan chicas!- Sakura les llamo desde atrás. –Vengan aquí un segundo-

Se pudieron a una distancia prudente del otro grupo y todas quedaron mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Habla de una buena vez frentona! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Es que… nos les parece que… ¿están actuando raro?-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Motoko.

-Pues esas chicas! Se sonrojan continuamente cuando las tocas o algo, me paso algo muy raro con la chica pálida de cabello negro-

-¿Qué te hiso?-

-¿Te toco?-

-¿Te hablo?-

.¿Que te dijo?-

-¿Te beso?-

-NO! Como se les ocurre… yo le estaba por enseñar mi atuendo a Suoh-kun, cuando ella entro y se me cayo la toalla por accidente, se puso rojísima y nerviosa!-

-tú crees que…-

-De verdad podría ser…-

-Pero si dormiremos aquí con ellas! Yo no soy de esas, a mi me encantan los hombres!-

-Si Ino, ya todos sabemos eso- le corto Tenten.

-Bueno hare una prueba-

-Temari-san que…-

-Ya verás Matsuri- la chica se alejo de sus amigas y miro al otro grupo. –Ey tu!-

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reaccionar por simple inercia ante la voz de Temari. –eh?-

-Necesito ayuda para desamarrar las tirillas de mi camisa, mis amigas son muy inútiles y no saben cómo hacerlo, ¿me ayudas?-

-ehh…-

-Vamos! Somos chicas, no es como si te gustaran las mujeres, ¿o si?-

-No no, supongo que… no hay problema-

Shirley se separo de su grupo y se acerco a la rubia, esta estaba sentada en el futon y el tubo que hacerlo también, era una camisa con tirillas entrelazadas por detrás por lo que había varios lazos y enganches.

-eto…- oh si, a Shikamaru se le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y no sabía que decir. –Es un poco confuso…- ahora sus manos temblaban, la espalda de Temari, las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas. –Yo… yo… yo no…-

-¿No puedes hacerlo?, bueno supongo que está bien, ya lo hare yo misma.-Muchas gracias- volvió con sus amigas, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro. –chicas, creo que dormiremos con lesbianas-

O_O_O_O_O

-Bravo Shirley! Te la comiste-

-Ahora van a pensar que somos "raritas"!- apoyo Naruto

-Cierren esas bocazas Kiba, Naruto-

-¿Qué pasa niños? ¿Nunca han desabrochado la camisa de una chica?-

-¿Qué hablaras tu Uchiha? Ni siquiera has llegado a segunda base-

-Hump… que sabrás tu!-

-Así que chicas!- todas voltearon hacia la rubia con la coleta alta. -¿nos pintamos las uñas?-

-Ehh… claro!-

Y si, asi pasaron la noche, pintándose las uñas, haciéndose sesiones de maquillaje y transitas, leyendo nuevas y viajas ediciones de la "Tu", "Cosmopolitan" y "Glamour" y por supuesto la hora de baile libre, en la cual cabe destacar Kiba se lucio. Ahora todas dormían.

Como siempre Naruto despertó a media noche, no era nada raro, era algo fijo que el se levantara a media noche a hacer pipi. La luz del baño estaba apagada por lo que entro sin problemas.

-Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?- Naruto encendió las luces y… -AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-…-

-AGHHHH…..- una toalla había sido insertada en su boca.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Cierra esa boca-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Imbécil, soy yo, Sasuke-

-No! Tu no eres Sasuke! Tu deberías de ser… ¡Susy!-

-Solo vine al baño, sería muy raro ir como mujer…-

Naruto puso los ojos como rendijas. –Tal vez si seas Sasuke después de todo-

¬¬- Claro que lo soy dobe-

Ahora si lo tenía claro, Sasuke solo se había transformado para ir al baño, si, esta era su oportunidad para regañarlo, de cualquier modo se estaban exponiendo por él. -Pero claro, debes recordar Teme, que en esta misión es "impresible" que mantengas tu forma…-

-Eh… Naruto-

-¿Nani?-

-Primero, se dice "imprescindible" y segundo, tu tampoco tienes el sexy on-

-¿Cómo?!!- el rubio llevo sus manos a su pecho, ahora plano y abrió la boca horrorizado. -¿Cómo ha pasado?-

-Seguro paso mientras dormías, tienes que controlar…-

Pero las palabras de Sasuke quedaron en el aire, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y el único movimiento que alcanzo a hacer Naruto fue apagar la luz. Se quedaron bastante quietos mientras la silueta daba pasos flojos y lentos. Con un "click" la luz del baño se encendió y lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedarse petrificados.

El sujeto parpadeo un par de veces, apago la luz, y tal como entro salió.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-

-Usuratonkachi! Por tus gritos Kakashi nos ha visto-

-Si! Pero parecía estar como muerto, no nos ha dicho nada! Definitivamente soy un chico con suerte-

-Si Naruto vive de tus mentiras, yo me ire a dormir- Sasuke se transformo en "Susy" y salió del baño.

-eh? ¿sasuke?... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El día llego tan rápido como se acaba el ramen en casa de Naruto.

Los Shinobis ni se dieron cuenta de cuando se levantaron y desaparecieron las chicas, solo se habían enterado por Mireya, que se habían ido a preparar para otro salón.

-No debíamos de detener esto?- hablo Gaara cruzado de brazos.

-Por eso dije, que teníamos que hacer turnos para vigilar! Pero nadie me escucho- rezongo Neji

-Claro dijiste eso! Pero fuiste el primerito en quedarte dormido, no Hyuuga?- se mofo el chico perro.

Sasuke y Shikamaru emitieron una risita imperceptible y Naruto estallo a reír.

-Es cierto!!!- chillo entre risas. –Caíste como piedra "Nelly"!-

-No tengo porque discutir con ustedes, idiotas-

-Chicas!!-

-¿Si?!- contestaron todas dulcemente al unisono.

-Es hora de vestirse, ya su trabajo va a comenzar- Mireya cerró la puerta y todos se miraron unos a otros.

-No hay manera de que yo me ponga eso- sentencio Sasuke con seriedad.

-Yo tampoco me pienso disfrazar de algún animalejo- coincidió Hyuuga-

-…. ¿Qué…esta que…?

-Escuchen, ¿Qué está diciendo Mireya?- Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, otra vez. Y la conversación de Mireya con unas de las empleadas tras la puerta lo comprobaba.

-¿unas modelos?- interrogo el travesti. –Ya todas están completas-

-Ellas dicen ser, las que pidieron para el especial de "peluchitos cariñositos"-

-Pero si ellas…-

Las palabras de Mireya fueron interrumpidas, una manada de chicas salió de la habitación, directamente a los vestidores.

-Estaremos listas enseguida Mireya!- chillo Lee quien extrañamente iba de ultimo en la carrera.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Su tarea es bastante sencilla- explico Kyouya a los siete animalitos. –Tendrán que vender la mercancía aquí en la feria-

-….-

-Me gustan esos ánimos, ustedes dos, venderán algodones de azúcar, ustedes dos globos multiformas, ustedes dos helados y por ultimo ustedes tres venderán las gorras y camisetas de "Peluchitos Cariñositos"- continúo el muchacho, señalando y asignando tareas.

Y así era como habían terminado. Un perro, un zorro, un mapache, un oso panda, una ardilla, un gato y un conejo, de peluche, en pleno centro de Konoha.

-Venderemos todo lo más rápido posible- instruyó el conejo.-Nos encontraremos en el anfiteatro para acabar con esta payasada-

-Hai-

El perro y el mapache se fueron con los helados. Hacía bastante calor por lo que supusieron se venderían volando, o tal vez solo era el efecto del encierro del disfraz.

-Inuzuka- lo llamo Gaara. –No te comas la mercancía, es contraproducente-

-Haaaai- el perro resoplo y se volvió a bajar su máscara.

Solo se quedaron parados en medio del sol. Un muñeco de un cachorro golden retriever con la lengua afuera y un mapache sin alguna expresión en la cara ¿coincidencia?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El gato caminaba con tranquilidad, mucha gente lo veía, no todos los días uno podía ver a un gato azul cielo con la expresión "XD" en la cara. Y Luego miraban al zorro que iba más atrás, empujando un carrito de lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar. Oh si era de un naranja brillante y tan solo tenía unas rendijillas por ojos y una "o" de boca.

-Oye! Te… es decir… Susy!-

El aludido ni siquiera volteo, hiso una seña con la mano o bueno con la pata.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien ruede esta cosa?-

-Porque tú eres un zorro "trabajador"-

-A mi no me vengas con esas! Yo…-

-Eh, el trabajo-

-¿De que estas… oh! Hola niñas- Naruto se dirigió a las tres chiquillas que lo miraban con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Hola señor zorro- saludaron las tres al unísono.

-Hola niñas!- saludo un animado zorrito. - ¿Díganme que…-

-¿Por qué tiene esa cara tan fea señor zorro?- pregunto la primera

Naruto se sorprendió. –Por nada linda, ¿quieres un…-

-¿Por qué no está el gato Runrun con usted señor zorro?- siguió la segunda.

Naruto fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada, Uchiha ni se inmuto, el no iría a tratar con pequeñajas. –Parece que el "gatito runrún" está muy ocupado haciendo nada, ¿les apetece un algod…-

-¿Por qué tiene esa voz tan rara señor zorro?- arremetió la tercera.

Uzumaki suspiro profundamente, oh si, todo era por el trabajo, paciencia por su querida Hinata -¿Rara? Yo creo que mi voz es bastante bonita, ¿Cuántos algodo…-

-Tiene voz de mujer! Y el zorro trabajador es un hombre-

-Esto es un fraude!-

-Vámonos! Este tipo es un rarito!-

Oh si! Mal día para el zorro trabajador.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O

La ardilla, el oso y el conejo también habían partido. La ardilla peluda, con unos ojos imposiblemente grandes, y un traje de explorador cargaba un carrito con gorras y franelas, mientras que el conejo rosa de apariencia sonriente y feliz, era todo lo contrario en su interior, si, el también cargaba con un carrito, pero de peluches. En cuanto al oso, bueno, le hacía honor a su gran barriga y aspecto dormilón caminando realmente lento.

-Eres un holgazán Nara- hablo el conejo. –Aunque sea apúrate-

-No podemos decir nuestros nombres masculinos Neji!, es decir, Nelly!- regaño la ardilla.

-como sea, como sea!- los corto el chico sombra. –solo vendamos la mercancía y acabemos con esto-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O

-Que onda Kakashi!- Gai lo saludo con su pose de tío guay.

-Oh… hola Gai-

-¿Qué pasa? Porque este tono? ¿Tienes resaca?-

-Podría ser, se excedieron con el sake anoche-

-Claro que sí! Teníamos que celebrar, todo lo hice porque eres mi mejor y eterno rival y yo soy tu mejor y eterno mejor amigo ¿no?-

-Oh si claro-

-Lástima que no encontramos a los muchachos! Se hubiesen divertido, aunque… darle sake a Lee no hubiese sido una muy buena idea…-

-Si eso… tuve un sueño bastante raro-

-um?-

-Eran Sasuke y Naruto, ellos estaban en el baño, juntos, haciendo no se qué, y tenían puestos unos expandex rosa y naranja-

-Eso si que es un sueño raro-

-se… me pregunto si… No! Es imposible verdad?- kakashi sonrió para sus adentros.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O

Sasuke no quería pensar en nada. Se había envuelto hasta el cuello con todo esto, todo por ella, por Sakura, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Últimamente no podía controlarse, nunca había pensado que Sakura lo pudiese poner en ese estado. Oh si, ella había cambiado en muchas cosas, pero aun seguía siendo una molestia, SU molestia. Y le enojaba como el infierno que toda Konoha la viese en ropa interior. –Malditos imbéciles! Refunfuño- Miro a Naruto, JA estaba teniendo algunos problemillas con unos chiquillos, ni hablar, el era Sasuke Uchiha, el jamás se rebajaría a esos trabajos.

-Te digo, a las 10:30, mas tardar a las 10:40-

Un momento… esa voz…

-Si, No, Si, no, no, no, no, NOO!, es decir si- esa era la voz de… ¡Mireya!. –Si, tengo las chiquillas perfectas, oh no, jamás sabrán lo que les espera!-

¿De qué hablaba esa…. Es decir ese travesti? Algo pasaba con las chicas, y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno.

-Eh dobe! ¿Qué hora es?-

-Hora de que pongas tu trasero a trabajar! Me dejaste sol.. sola en esto Sa…Susy!-

-No hay tiempo para estupideces, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Ya va ya va- Naruto se quito uno de los guates y comprobó en su reloj. –Las 10:27, ¿Por qué? Oe! Teme! ¿A dónde vas?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que llegar ya al desfile-

Naruto soltó el carrito y corrió detrás de su amigo. -¿paso algo con las chicas?-

-Aun no lose-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O

-No vendimos ni un solo Helado-

-Si no te los hubieses comido todos tal vez quedara uno para vender- ja, Kiba había hecho de las suyas y Gaara no estaba feliz. Ya quería ir a ver a Matsuri, solo esperarían por otro rato a los demás.

-No te parece muy raro ese zorro naranja y ese gato azul que vienen corriendo hacia acá? ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo por en medio de la calle?-

-Así que Naruto y Uchiha ya acabaron…-

-Tal vez Naruto haya aplicado la misma técnica que yo-

¬¬.

-Kiba, Gaara!- chillo Naruto.

-Ey! Esperen! Cuál es la prisa?-

-Hay problemas, tenemos que ir rápido al desfile-

-¿Qué esta…-

-No hay tiempo! Hay que encontrar a Hyuuga y a los demás- Sasuke estaba impaciente.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Bieeen! Lo hemos vendido todo!-

-Si Lee-

-Seguro encante a mucha gente!-

Si Lee-

-Apuesto a que soy la mejor ardilla exploradora de todos los tiempos!-

-eh… si Lee- Shikamaru y Neji ya estaban bastante fastidiados de los discursos de su amigo parlanchín.

-Vaya! los muchachos tienen mucha prisa, vienen bastante rápido-

-Si Lee… ¿Qué?-

-Los muchachos, ahí vienen-

-A correr imbéciles! Hay problemas en el desfile!- bramo Kiba y los tres chicos salieron disparados más atrás.

-¿a quién llamas imbécil? O.o-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Lo han hecho realmente bien mis bellas damas- las alago Tamaki.

-Umm… para ser principiantes no estuvo mal- coincidieron los gemelos.

-Muy bien! Ahora el desfile final!- dijo Mireya. –Todas juntas, vayan vayan- les incito empujándolas nuevamente a la pasarela.

O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O

Los chicos llegaron y se hicieron camino entre la multitud, ahí estaban ellas, saliendo una por una, modelando por ultimas vez sus atuendos. Y justo entre cada cortina habían dos hombre de negro. Más allá Mireya sonriendo con malicia.

-Teme! ¿Qué es eso que tienen en las manos?!-

Sasuke gruño, se escucho un "puf" y de un salto cayó en la tarima. Detrás de el saltaron sus amiguitos del bosque… es decir, sus compañeros de lucha.

-Sakura!- bramo poniéndose delante de ella, encarando al hombre de negro quien había puesto las manos en su espalda. –Muestra tus manos!-

-¿Qu..Que está pasando? ¿Sasuke?- Sakura estaba bastante confundida ¿Qué hacia Sasuke ahí… y disfrazado de un gatito azulito?

El pelinegro se quito la máscara ante el asombro del público y todo el personal presente. Hubo un gran "OHHHH" y el Uchiha volvió a gruñir.

-Muestras tus manos- ordeno el mapache en un susurro macabro.

-Un momento, si el es Sasuke eso quiere decir que…- Tenten volteo a ver al conejo rosa que estaba parado a su lado. –Tú eres…-

-Si, si, soy yo!- admitió Neji quitándose la máscara igualmente.

Los demás revelaron igualmente su identidad, un "OHHH" aun mayor se escucho, mas las risas de otros más.

-Si no me las muestras por las buenas… te arrancare esos brazos por las malas- amenazo Sasuke. –Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete con lo que me pertenece-

Sakura se sonrojo y el tipo sudo frio. –Pe…Pero…-

-YA!-

-Esta bien, solo una!-

Los hombres con toda agilidad sacaron el objeto sospechoso a la vista y un enorme "flash" los encandiló a todos.

-Vámonos! Vámonos! Madam lo sentimos! Pero los guardaespaldas de sus modelos están locos!- los cuatro hombre salieron despavoridos dejando a unos shinobis confundidos y a una Mireya bastante molesta.

El Host club apareció ante ellos y el público femenino los alabo con aplausos y gritos.

-Ay que ver que siempre tienen que arruinar todo- hablaron los gemelos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Tenían unas cámaras!- se dijo Shikamaru. –Ósea que ellos eran…-

-Así es, eran managers y fotógrafos de una agencia de modelos- explico Kyouya. –En pocas palabras les han arruinado a las chicas su oportunidad para el estrellato-

Todos suspiraron fastidiados, tanto alboroto para eso. Otros se cayeron para atrás y otros más sencillamente no dijeron nada.

-¿QUE?!!- chillo Ino. -¿Qué por culpa de ustedes que!!!?-

El perro recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, oh sí, eso le dolería por un tiempo.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos… ¿Qué les parece si lo celebramos en el Ichiraku?!- propuso Naruto y todos lo siguieron.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_

Las invitaciones a la boda de Kakashi llegaron directamente al Ichiraku, nadie dijo nada cuando los agruparon por parejas en las mismas. Hinata compartía su porción con Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari ya habían terminado de comer y hablaban sobre alargar la estadía de esta en Konoha, Matsuri por su parte se sonrojaba ante las miradas de cariño de su pelirrojo , Motoko y Lee discutían sobre la mala suerte de casarse con tan poca propaganda, Neji y Tenten no tenían problemas en comer el ramen agarrados de la mano y pues Ino... aun estaba algo molesta con Kiba pero eso no impedía que se sonrojara ante los susurros de amor del chico.

-Eh Teme!- Naruto se giro hacia Sasuke quien estaba sentado solo en una esquina. -¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan?-

-¿De qué hablas? No lo sé-

-Temee! No te pongas así-

-Ella dijo que quería irse sola a su casa!-

-¿Y le creíste?- todos se fijaron en las nuevas presencias del restaurante.

-Que sabrás tu rubito-

Naruto se sonrojo hasta las metras. -¿Tu eres… eres.. De esos… es decir… raritos?-

Tamaki miro a los lados y luego miro su mano y la de Haruhi entrelazadas, claro Fujioka con la apariencia de un hombre. –Por supuesto que no!- negó con un sonrojo. –Haruhi es… ella es mi…-

-Si ya, ya, son novios, ok? Este es el mes de la parejas felices!- hablaron los gemelos con fastidio.

-Así es!- coincidió Tamaki. –Así que… ve por ella Uchiha-kun-

-Si TEME! Anda y busca a la Sakura-chan!-

Sasuke miro a su alrededor. Lee le grito unas porras dignas de cheerleader y todos los demás asintieron.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O

Sin perder tiempo llego a casa de Sakura, entro sin permiso por la ventana por donde solía espiarla y la miro. Ahí estaba ella, dormida en el sofá.

Se acerco con sigilo y se arrodillo a su lado. Con todo el cuidado que pudo se inclino y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura se sobresalto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sasuke separo sus labios, pero mantuvo pegadas sus frentes.

-Sasuke-kun tu…-

-Shuu- la callo. –Ahora me toca a mi hablar- ella asintió y el prosiguió. –Sakura yo, yo no soy bueno con las palabras, no sé decir lo que de verdad siento, pero incluso yo ahora, que te tengo aquí enfrente, quiero que sepas que no quiero alejarme de ti jamás, quiero cueste lo que cueste pasar los días junto a ti, y así no te lo diga siempre, quiero que solo tu sepas que yo… Te…Amo-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun!-

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos y le beso con dulzura, el pelinegro correspondió el beso de igual manera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurro la chica.

-Un sonido desde afuera-

Los dos se asomaron por la ventana y ahí estaban todos, esos imbéciles que tenían de amigos.

-NARUTO!!.-

O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O__O_O_O

Hasta aquí llega esta historia! Nuevamente, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos! De verdad.

Tengo otros proyectos en mente! Pero primero quiero avanzarlos un poco antes de publicarlos, ya saben, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperándolos!

Hasta la próxima chicos! Un beso!

Saiya-Winx.


End file.
